


Muros de autoimposición

by Marbius



Series: Love me 'til the day I die [7]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Abusive Parents, Alternate Universe - Muggle, Angst with a Happy Ending, Based on a 5 Seconds of Summer Song, Bisexual Remus Lupin, Break Up, Bullying, Cheating, F/M, First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, Gay Sirius Black, Growing Old Together, Implied/Referenced Domestic Violence, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Internalized Homophobia, Love Confessions, Lovers to Friends, M/M, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Minor Character Death, Minor Remus Lupin/Nymphadora Tonks, Minor Sirius Black/Marlene McKinnon, Secret Relationship, Walburga Black's A+ Parenting, Weddings, black brothers, conversion camp, minor Regulus Black/Barty Crouch Jr., minor Remus Lupin/Edgar Bones, promise rings
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-04
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2020-01-04 13:37:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 27,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18344756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marbius/pseuds/Marbius
Summary: A Sirius le tomó casi una vida salir de sus propios muros de represión, pero nunca echó de menos esa existencia tras cuatro silenciosas paredes porque Remus siempre estuvo con él.





	1. 1.- No el primero, sí el ultimo.

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Hecho por amor a la pareja y al angst; no lucro con ello.

**1.- No el primero, sí el ultimo.**

 

_Some things are meant to be secret and not to be heard_

_So if I tell you, just keep it and don't say a word_

_Yeah, when the doors are all closing, it's bound to get loud_

_'Cause all these bodies are hoping to get addicted to sound_

_Oh, not everything is so primitive_

_Oh, but I'm giving in_

_5 Seconds of Summer - If Walls Could Talk_

 

En realidad, nunca hubo una segunda opción. Siempre fue Remus, y para éste Sirius.

El propio Sirius así lo razonó a los pocos meses de entrar a Hogwarts, el colegio privado al que todos los Black asistían desde miembros inmemorables y que era la perfecta excusa para Madre y Padre para librarse de él (y luego de su hermano menor) por la mayor parte del año.

En Hogwarts encontró Sirius el solaz que necesitaba para mantenerse cuerdo de las obligaciones que como heredero a la fortuna y el apellido de Black estaba obligado a aceptar por ser el primogénito, y también amigos, incluso si en su primera carta Madre le remarcó la importancia de hacer buenas conexiones a futuro, y ya que no había conseguido ser sorteado en Slytherin como la mayoría en su familia (había excepciones a lo largo de los años, y mejor no mencionarlos porque eran indignos de su mismo nombre) lo menos que podía hacer era no ponerlos _más_ en ridículo.

Así que Sirius hizo amigos, sí, y también consiguió respuestas inconformes de ambos de sus padres en las siguientes cartas que le enviaron.

Peter Pettigrew era lo que se podía considerar un nuevo rico dentro de los estándares a los que Sirius se tenía que ceñir. Su familia era poseedora de varios negocios de importación y exportación, aunque el propio Peter no tenía claro cuáles, y probablemente no tendría jamás por qué saberlo ya que era el cuarto en línea de sucesión, justo después de un primogénito que ya estaba trabajando con su padre en la oficina central y dos hermanas gemelas que iban en séptimo curso de Hogwarts y estaban comprometidas a unirse en buenos matrimonios apenas cumplieran veintiún años de edad. Por lo tanto, en opinión de Walburga Black, era un contacto anodino y desechable, nada digno de la atención de Sirius, por lo que el mismo Sirius decidió que tenía que ser su amigo a como diera lugar.

James Potter fue un caso similar. Él era hijo de Fleamont Potter, quien también provenía de una larguísima tradición similar a los Black, excepto que dos generaciones atrás se habían ido casi a la ruina luego de una serie de malas inversiones que la cabeza de familia hizo obsesionado con las carreras de cualquier tipo, desde hurones y perros hasta caballos y elefantes. Fleamont Potter no era como cabría de suponer hijo de Potter sénior, sino más bien un sobrino en segundo grado venido a menos dentro de la fortuna que menguaba, pero había sido su favorito y apostó por él... Ganando así el boleto ganador cuando Fleamont decidió que podía hacer fortuna siguiendo su pasión por los productos capilares y creando su propia fórmula. Así, la fortuna Potter había vuelto a florecer, y en la actualidad Potter’s era una cadena de peluquerías muy exclusivas a las que incluso los Black acudían, y además contaban con una amplia gama de productos que podían encontrarse tanto en Inglaterra como en Australia, Sudáfrica y Argentina sin problemas. En opinión de Walburga, según le escribió a Sirius apenas los rumores de su amistad con James llegaron a sus oídos, la camaradería con ese chico podía no ser tan terrible a pesar del desagradable oficio del padre, que incluso dentro de la lista de los hombres más ricos de Reino Unido, trabajaba de lunes a viernes haciendo cortes de pelo en su propio establecimiento.

El caso con Remus Lupin fue... Distinto. El sorteo para acomodar a los nuevos alumnos determinó que Sirius conociera a sus otros dos amigos por azar (aunque éste prefería pensar que era el destino actuando a su favor) y una cama quedara vacía, pero no por mucho. Remus apareció a primera hora del segundo lunes de clases y se mantuvo apartado del grupo durante el resto del día, pero una vez fue hora de volver a los dormitorios se reveló que esa cama vacía era la suya.

—R. J. Lupin —leyó Sirius en el baúl de segunda mano que estaba ya a los pies de la cama extra—. ¿De qué es la J exactamente?

—John —respondió Remus igual que venía haciendo toda la mañana: Monosílabos, y cuando no era posible, con la mayor parquedad posible para mantener la distancia.

—Bueno, John —se acercó James a hacer migas—, ¿por qué has llegado una semana tarde al curso? ¿Todavía estabas de crucero con tus padres por el mar báltico o algo así?

Remus le miró con extrañeza. —Erm, no. Yo... estaba hospitalizado.

—¿Qué tenías? —Preguntó Peter, sumándose al grupo y haciendo gala de una falta total de tacto.

—Tengo todavía, y no quiero hablar de eso —murmuró Remus, que volvió a concentrarse en el contenido de su baúl y volvió a cerrarse sobre sí mismo el resto de la velada.

Por supuesto, la carta de Walburga Black no tardó demasiado en llegar a Sirius, quien obtuvo a través de ella todos los datos pertinentes a Remus John Lupin, el cual resultó ser uno de los dos casos de beca completa que Hogwarts ofrecía entre alumnos brillantes pero de bajas condiciones económicas entre las escuelas públicas. Con creciente desagrado leyó Sirius el consejo de su madre de mantenerse alejado de ese don nadie que sólo estaba ahí por caridad y en realidad le quitaba la plaza a un alumno que en verdad la merecía.

Cierto o no (y él se inclinaba a creer que eran patrañas), aquellas advertencias sólo sirvieron para que Sirius intentara acercarse a Remus a como diera lugar, incluso si éste se mantenía impávido a sus avances, o cuando ya lo fastidiaba, lo mandaba al diablo con mayor educación de la que éste merecía.

En sí, Remus era en verdad brillante para los estudios, y no tardó junto con Lily Evans (la otra chica con beca completa) en dominar el cuadro de honor en la mayoría de sus clases, excepto para su caso particular, deportes.

Hogwarts era una escuela que se vanagloriaba de tener un equipo de rugby ganador entre colegios privados, así que le daba gran importancia a las actividades deportivas, por lo que tres veces a la semana estaban obligados a presentarse al campo bajo la supervisión de Madame Hooch y ejercitarse con rigor sin importar el clima.

Para Sirius aquellas salidas eran la excusa perfecta para librarse de los cuatro muros del castillo y disfrutar del clima que no tardaría en cambiar de otoñal a invernal, mismo caso para James que respiraba y vivía por el rugby y tenía planes de unirse al equipo junior, pero las excepciones eran sus dos compañeros de habitación: Peter porque era regordete y sufría de ataques de asma a la mínima brizna de hierba, y Remus porque su enfermedad lo eximía de salir de las bancas, aunque no por ello de estar presente, y al final de cada sesión tenía que presentar la bitácora de sus actividades sin falta.

La peculiaridad de ese acuerdo hizo que Sirius se pasara gran parte de esas horas de deporte pidiendo permisos para beber agua a la sombra con Remus e indagando sin parar por qué éste no estaba en el campo, pero con gafas para sol y bajo una amplia sombrilla negra, Remus se mantenía impávido y casi silencioso.

No fue sino hasta mediados de octubre que Sirius descubrió por fin el padecimiento de Remus cuando lo sorprendió cambiándose de ropa muy temprano en la mañana.

Por regla general, sus clases empezaban a las ocho y se extendían hasta las tres, por lo que procuraban dormir lo más posible y no levantarse sino hasta el minuto exacto para salir al Gran Comedor a desayunar y después a las aulas. Esto conllevaba a que diez minutos antes de tener que estar listos él, James y Peter pelearan por el uso del único baño, en tanto que Remus ya estaba listo con su uniforme impecable desde al menos una hora atrás y concentrado en uno de los tantos libros que devoraba semanalmente.

Sirius había atribuido su manía de levantarse temprano y estar listo como un pretexto para evitar la conglomeración que se hacía en el baño por las mañanas, pero descubrió que no era así aquel día en que el ruido de un zapato de Remus al caer lo despertó y encontró a éste sólo con los pantalones del uniforme y el torso desnudo.

Por ser aquel un dormitorio de varones, tras la primera semana ya no quedaba entre ellos pudor alguno para pasearse en calzoncillos, aunque la excepción había sido Remus, siempre cuidadoso de no mostrar más piel de la estrictamente necesaria, y ahora Sirius entendía la causa...

—¿Qué es eso? —Preguntó Sirius con voz gruesa por el sueño, y ayudado con la tenue lámpara que Remus había encendido para guiarse en el dormitorio sin molestar a los demás, apreció en el cuerpo de su compañero varias manchas irregulares sobre su espalda baja que hacían su piel pálida casi transparente en algunos sitios.

—Vitíligo —murmuró Remus, pasándose por la cabeza su camiseta interior antes de hacer lo mismo con la camisa que era parte del uniforme.

—¿Es...?

—No es contagioso —se apresuró Remus a explicar—. Es autoinmune, y tiene el desagradable efecto de decolorar la piel, pero es todo. No es gran cosa.

«Excepto porque lo escondes...», pensó Sirius.

Sirius se incorporó sobre un codo, y mantuvo la vista fija en Remus. —¿Es por eso que no haces deporte?

Remus asintió. —Madame Pomfrey, la enfermera, considera que no es bueno para mi piel que reciba el sol de manera directa, así que me ha conseguido un permiso especial para pasar esos periodos a la sombra.

—Ya veo... —Murmuró Sirius, que de pronto se sintió compelido a asegurarle a Remus que su secreto estaba a salvo—. No le diré a James y a Peter de esto, no te preocupes.

Destensando los hombros, Remus se atrevió a verlo a los ojos. —¿En serio?

—Muy en serio —sonrió Sirius—. Así soy yo, ¿no?

La única respuesta que obtuvo de Remus fue una sombra de su sonrisa, y sin saberlo todavía, también el primer hilo de la amistad que los uniría hasta el fin de sus días.

 

Sirius tenía casi doce la primera vez que su mirada permaneció puesta en alguien de su mismo sexo y un lánguido lametazo de deseo le hizo recordar cuánto le gustaba sentarse en la mesa con sus primas mayores para escucharlas hablar de los galanes que ellas consideraban estar de moda.

Porque James había insistido hasta el cansancio en pasar a los vestidores del equipo de rugby para hablar del próximo partido con su capitán, Sirius accedió perder una hora de su vida (que podía ser más, no había en todo Hogwarts ningún apasionado por el rugby como James Fleamont Potter) entre los malolientes casilleros o husmear en el campo al entrenamiento de la tarde, pero entonces sus ojos se posaron en Benjy Fenwick desnudándose para entrar a las duchas y la boca se le secó.

Mientras James se enfrascaba en un acalorado debate con el capitán del equipo junior acerca de próximas jugadas a probar en el campo, Sirius se sentó en una banca y le robó miradas a Benjy, que tres cursos arriba del suyo era alto y delgado, el cuerpo perfecto para correr con el balón y los pases largos. A Sirius no le pasaron por alto sus fuertes pantorrillas, ni la manera en que los músculos de su espalda se flexionaron cuando se echó la toalla al hombro, y desnudo pasó a su lado sin percatarse del despertar sexual que había propiciado en él.

De preferencia y por su seguridad, Sirius elegía que así fuera, y bajando la vista al piso, se pasó los siguientes diez minutos mordisqueándose el labio inferior en gesto nervioso y buscando analizar todas aquellas nuevas sensaciones que le hacían hormiguear el cuerpo.

No era idiota, por supuesto que no. Sabía del sexo, su padre ya se había encargado de darle aquella charla con bastante antelación, y después le había entregado dos libros: Uno de biología que se centraba en el aspecto físico del sexo, y el otro erótico, en donde abundaban las ilustraciones y los cuerpos desnudos aparecían sin ningún tapujo. De eso hacía ya casi tres años, y en el ínterin había descubierto Sirius más por su cuenta cuando al pasar dos semanas en verano en la casa de su tío Alphard se topó con una interesante colección que éste tenía en los anaqueles más altos de su biblioteca y que versaba de... Homosexuales.

La palabra había tenido un toque natural contra la lengua de Sirius cuando éste leyó el lomo del libro, y su lectura había servido para aclarar ciertas dudas y rumores que corrían en torno a su tío, de tal manera que al iniciar su primer año en Hogwarts Sirius no era un total desconocido a las reacciones que su cuerpo experimentaba ante la vista de Benjy Fenwick cuando de regreso con la toalla alrededor de la cadera se desnudó a su lado para vestirse de vuelta.

Sirius se permitió un único vistazo, sólo uno, y entonces se olvidaría de todo aquello y volvería a buscar entre las chicas de su curso alguna que Walburga Black considerara ‘apropiada’, pero entonces Benjy le habló:

—¿No eres el chico Black?

—Erm, ¿sí? —Dado que en su familia sólo eran él y su hermano menor Regulus que no asistiría a Hogwarts sino hasta el año siguiente, Sirius asintió.

—Te vi en el partido de las preselecciones para el equipo —dijo Benjy, que acostumbrado a la desnudez que se vivía en los vestidores, había subido una pierna a la banca donde Sirius estaba sentado y se secaba una pierna con la toalla—. En verdad pensé que te elegirían.

—Ya, es que... —Sirius recordó que así había sido, pero al recibir en casa el formulario con la autorización para que él entrara en el equipo, Walburga se había negado en rotundo. Según sus palabras exactas, “si tenía tiempo para perderlo en deportes absurdos, bien podía entonces reanudar sus clases de etiqueta”, y entre dos males, había escogido el menos terrible.

—Podrías intentarlo de vuelta el año que viene —dijo Benjy, que ahora se secaba la otra pierna y le daba a Sirius una vista privilegiada de su entrepierna.

Con apuro, Sirius miró al piso, que entre los genitales o el rostro de Benjy, más seguro era verle los pies.

—Al menos tendremos a Potter en el equipo —continuó Benjy como si nada—. Es rápido, y con el entrenamiento adecuado podría darnos una oportunidad en los siguientes partidos.

—Sí, seguro.

Sirius charló unos minutos más con Benjy, o mejor dicho, asintió a todo lo que éste le dijo y eludió la visión de su cuerpo esculpido por el rugby hasta que por fin consiguió secarse y estar vestido de vuelta, pero justo cuando creía que aquella extraña tortura terminaría, Benjy le puso la mano en el hombro y le sorprendió con una pregunta.

—¿Cuántos años tienes, Black?

—Tendré doce la semana entrante.

—Ya veo... —Benjy apretó su mano—. Yo tenía poco más de trece cuando me di cuenta.

—¿Uh?

—Oh, nada en realidad —murmuró éste, y tras soltar a Sirius y dedicarle una sonrisa que no terminaba del todo de ser alegre, se echó el maletín de deporte al hombro y salió de los vestidores.

James no tardó en unírsele, por fin había terminado de hablar con el capitán del equipo, y su primer comentario hacia Sirius lo puso en alerta.

—Deberías tener cuidado...

—¿Por qué? —Se mostró Sirius a la defensiva, que si algo había aprendido viviendo en Grimmauld Place con su familia, era que ninguna frase amable podía empezar así.

—Benjy es... Bueno... —James se pasó la mano por el cabello y lo despeinó todavía más de lo que ya lo estaba—. No me consta a mí, pero escuché que lo sorprendieron el curso pasado besándose con Brandon Rosier, el Slytherin de-...

—Sexto curso, ajá.

—Ese. En un armario para las escobas. Rosier lo negó todo y lo declaró su enemigo en el campo, pero Fenwick no negó nada.

Sirius hizo un ruidito de molestia que James interpretó a su manera.

—Como sea, no digas después que no te lo advertí.

Y con creciente malestar, Sirius permaneció callado.

 

Sirius mantuvo su voto de silencio a lo largo de aquel primer año que cimentó su amistad con James al punto de la hermandad, y en donde Peter se unió a su grupo como un tercero, y Remus como un cuarto una vez que venció sus propios temores a verse rechazado cuando saliendo de la ducha James y Peter lo vieron sin camiseta y sólo preguntaran de su condición si era dolorosa, nada acerca de contagio o efectos secundarios, y así el muro de hielo tras el cual se resguardaba se derritió en su mayor parte.

El voto de silencio continuó por su segundo año, entre bromas que se gastaban entre ellos, a compañeros de su casa, de otras casas, e incluso a los profesores. En su afán de diversión, pasaron a llamarse a sí mismos Los Merodeadores, y aunque el apodo les ocasionó burlas entre los alumnos de mayor grado por su puerilidad, entre sus pares eran los ídolos que se las habían ingeniado para teñir los uniformes de Slytherin antes de un partido decisivo del verde esmeralda que representaba a su casa, al mismo rojo que le pertenecía a Gryffindor y que era contra quienes competían.

Su tercer año en Hogwarts no fue diferente. Y fue además el año en que los miembros del sexo opuesto empezaron a despertar el interés entre sus compañeros, así que ahí donde James de pronto encontró a Lily Evans tan cautivadora como las esmeraldas con las que éste comparaba sus ojos verdes con afán de conquistarla (y fallaba penosamente en el proceso), Sirius hizo lo propio buscando entre sus compañeras alguna que mirara en su dirección.

La ganadora fue Marlene McKinnon, que de cabello color arenisca, corto y con rizos sueltos, aceptó su invitación a pasear por Hogsmeade en su siguiente fin de semana.

—Sirius será el primero de nosotros que bese a una chica —comentó Peter más tarde en el dormitorio, y las pullas no tardaron en escucharse.

—Bah, ¿quién dice que no he besado antes a una chica? —refutó Sirius.

—Tías y primas no cuentan aunque haya sido en la boca —dijo Remus con una risa.

—Incluso aunque seas un Black... —Agregó James, que puesto al tanto de los matrimonios que se daban en la familia de su amigo para mantener su estatus _Toujours Pur_ no encontraría raro que aquella aproximación fuera demasiado cercana a la verdad.

—Ew, no. Antes muerto que eso —negó Sirius con vehemencia.

Y lo cierto es que no mentía, puesto ese verano había besado a dos personas. Por obligación familiar, Sirius asistía a clases de refuerzo de francés en una exclusiva academia a la que acudía dos veces por semana en la tarde a repasar vocabulario y ensayar su conversación. En opinión de Sirius, una pérdida absoluta de tiempo porque nunca en su vida tenía planeado visitar Francia, que ni familia tenían ahí, pero Madre era estricta al respecto, y ya que de paso era el pretexto perfecto para salir de Grimmauld Place y la atmósfera asfixiante que se vivía ahí, él acudía sin falta los lunes y los jueves.

Quiso la suerte que fuera ahí donde encontrara a quienes se convertirían en sus primeros besos, uno para cada caso. Chica y... chico.

Ella era una compañera de curso un año mayor con la que se emparejó para conversar de un imaginario paseo por el zoológico y hablar de animales y sus características, pero Sirius no estaba muy interesado en esos juegos de pretender y al parecer tampoco su compañera, que guiando el imaginario diálogo a los derroteros de su elección, cambió la historia de dos amigos a dos novios planeando su boda, y en un determinado momento cerró la distancia entre ambos y lo besó. Tres veces. Tres cortos besos que repartió así: Uno en ese momento, uno al finalizar la clase, y uno más a la salida de la academia y que incluyó atisbos de lengua. Luego se despidió, y abobado se quedó Sirius con la clara impresión de que podría pasar el resto de su vida sin una repetición.

—Creí que los había visto en el aula pero no estaba seguro —lo sobresaltó una voz a sus espaldas, y Sirius se giró con rapidez para encontrarse con el auxiliar de la maestra que les impartía aquellas sesiones. Era su sobrino o algo similar, el parentesco no importaba, pero dicha fuera la verdad, Sirius había pasado buena parte de sus sesiones siguiéndolo con la mirada y nervioso cuando se acercaba a su grupo a supervisar que estuvieran cumpliendo con los ejercicios.

El nombre se le escapaba, pero no el hoyuelo que tenía en la mejilla al sonreír, y en esos momentos lo hacía, atrapando la atención de Sirius.

El besarse ahí mismo, esta vez por determinación de Sirius que se acercó a él, y en vista de que no hacía más que mantener la sonrisa mientras invadía su espacio personal, éste unió sus bocas en un beso un tanto brusco que acabó por ser más dientes que labios.

A diferencia de lo ocurrido con la chica, Sirius tuvo mayores oportunidades de besar al chico a lo largo de aquel verano, pero casi siempre eran besos robados a la salida de clases, y aunque placenteros, nunca tenían esa chispa de la que tanto se murmuraba. A Sirius no le importó cuando su última clase en la academia terminó, y aunque él y el chico se besaron como despedida, en ningún momento hubo intenciones de intercambiar datos para mantener el contacto. Mejor así.

Con todo, una cosa era besar una chica en el verano y tener la primicia para sus amigos de vuelta al colegio como el primero de su grupo en haber hecho la hazaña, y otra muy diferente haber hecho eso mismo con un chico y... Y por temor a su reacción cerrarse sobre sí mismo como una ostra protegiendo su muy preciada perla.

Por miedo al rechazo, Sirius optó por callar y ocultar la verdad.

Creía él, a la larga sería lo mejor.

 

Tras un cuarto año en el que Los Merodeadores se convirtieron en el grupo más destacado de Gryffindor y también del colegio por sus bromas y travesuras, pero también por su brillantez en las clases y carisma (James se había vuelto en capitán del equipo de rugby junior y los demás destacaban en sus propias áreas), fue Remus quien los citó a charlar con aras de mantener una muy seria conversación y les dio la sorpresa de su vida.

—Erm... Bones me ha invitado este fin de semana a pasear por Hogsmeade —dijo con voz grave, una habilidad que había conseguido en los últimos meses al entrar de lleno a la adolescencia.

Reunidos en un círculo a los pies de las camas dispuestas así porque la casa de Gryffindor estaba situada en una de las torres del castillo, ninguno de sus amigos dio muestras de alarmarse.

—Ok —dijo James subiéndose las gafas—. Esperaba algo más cuando mencionaste, y cito, “tener grandes noticias por compartirnos”, y me siento un poco estafado.

—Corren rumores de que a Amelia no le importa que pongas tu mano sobre su pierna en las citas —mencionó Peter, que era experto en esa clase de datos y elegía en función de ello sus citas.

—Ya, es que... No es Amelia la que me invitó a salir —masculló Remus, las manos escondidas en su regazo—, sino su hermano. Edgar.

—¡¿Edgar?! —Se sobresaltó Sirius, que sólo podía recordarlo como un compañero del mismo año con el que hasta entonces apenas habían hablado y en ningún momento había dado muestras de ser... _así_.

—No le habrás dicho que sí... —Inquirió James, que se esforzó por mantener la expresión neutral aunque la curva en su labio inferior revelaba desagrado.

—Le dije que lo pensaría —respondió Remus, que de pronto se cerró igual que no lo hacía por lo menos desde su primer año en Hogwarts.

Por aquel entonces, Remus eludía lo más posible del resto de sus compañeros de habitación y se guardaba para sí mismo, ignorando en la medida de lo decente sus invitaciones a husmear por el castillo o unírseles a las travesuras que después se volvieron su sello distintivo. En lugar de hacer amigos, Remus dedicó gran parte de su tiempo libre al estudio, y ello le hizo merecedor de primeros lugares en cada materia, pero también de una soledad que rezumaba de sus ojos para cualquiera que lo viera por más de unos segundos.

Gracias a que Sirius se enteró de su enfermedad y no lo rechazó fue que Remus hizo su primer amigo, y a éste se sumaron James y Peter cuando al descubrir su vitíligo no tuvieron ninguna reacción negativa. Y justo a tiempo, porque a partir de su segundo año las manchas que hasta entonces Remus había tenido ocultas por debajo de la ropa comenzaron a extenderse con rapidez por sus nudillos, codos y rodillas, de modo que acabó por llamar la atención cuando en clase de deportes, incluso en el más ingente de los calores, llevaba pantalón largo y sudadera para sentarse a la sombra.

Remus se recluyó en sí mismo durante gran parte de segundo y tercer año, pero cuando por fin la descoloración alcanzó su rostro con una mancha justo en un párpado, acabó por salir de su estupor y convencerse de que podía vivir su vida como paciente de una enfermedad autoinmune o vivir su vida como una persona más, y ya que la valentía era inherente a los Gryffindor, Remus optó por lo segundo con mejores resultados de los que esperaba.

Por supuesto, no faltaron un par de pullas y comentarios negativos cuando Remus dejó de esconderse tras ropa de manga larga y su propia inseguridad, pero de ellos se encargaron el resto de sus mejores amigos, que se ensañaron con cualquiera que se atreviera a molestarlo, y pronto se volvió un dato común que quien fastidiaba a Remus, fastidiaba a Los Merodeadores y debía pagar con creces.

Dentro de esa hermandad que se había fortalecido con los años, Remus sacudió los cimientos de su amistad al anunciar que Edgar Bones lo había invitado a salir a Hogsmeade en lo que a todas luces era una cita con toques románticos, y lo que era más, no lo había rechazado al instante.

—¿Qué hay que pensar, Moony? —Preguntó Sirius utilizando el apodo que entre ellos habían elegido para su amigo debido a que éste tenía detrás de la oreja una mancha blanca en perfecto círculo igual que si se tratara de una luna llena.

—Mira, Padfoot —replicó Remus usando el mote que le correspondía a éste—, puede que te cueste comprenderlo porque desde que Marlene McKinnon terminó contigo no has hecho nada más que salir con cuanta chica disponible acepte besuquearse contigo, pero yo no... No es eso lo que busco.

—Uhm, a riesgo de fastidiarla, pero... —Peter se aclaró la garganta—. ¿Qué relación hay entre que Sirius sea como un perro en celo con todas las chicas de nuestra edad y que Remus decida no seguir sus pasos y por ello piense que salir con Edgar Bones es una buena idea?

Nadie le respondió, y en cambio James se aclaró la garganta.

—Si es por tus manchas... —James encogió un hombro—. Le gustas a las chicas, Remus. No tienes que cambiarte de bando por eso.

—Esa no es la razón —gruñó Remus, que se llevó la mano al rostro y presionó su tabique nasal entre dos dedos con claro gesto de fastidio—. Si decido salir con Edgar Bones será porque... los chicos no me son indiferentes. Y no estoy diciendo que _sólo_ me gusten los chicos, tan sólo que... No me son indiferentes.

—Oh —dijo James.

—Oh —secundó Peter.

—Y una mierda —resopló Sirius, que molesto de una manera que no podía discernir, abandonó el dormitorio.

 

Fue Remus quien acudió a buscar a Sirius y lo encontró sentado bajo las gradas del campo de rugby y fumando el quinto cigarrillo de la última hora. En realidad, un vicio asqueroso que no estaba seguro ni cómo se había afianzado tanto en él, salvo que Madre detestaba el aroma a tabaco, ergo, Sirius había empezado a fumar sólo para fastidiarla.

—Fue fácil encontrarte —respondió Remus la pregunta que Sirius hizo con un alzamiento de cejas—. El humo me guió a ti.

—Ah —asintió éste, demasiado avergonzado de su reacción visceral como para poder alzar la mirada.

Remus se sentó a su lado, y en vista de que Sirius no se apartó, continuó con el plan que había trazado en las últimas horas de su ausencia.

—Creo... —Empezó Remus, humedeciéndose los labios antes de hablar porque primero necesitaba articular bien sus pensamientos antes que sus palabras—. Creo saber por qué te molestaste antes.

«Oh, no lo creo», pensó Sirius, para quien la realización de que a Remus no le era tan indiferente su propio sexo sólo había abierto una brecha en sí mismo que hasta entonces Sirius sólo había intentado ignorar.

Sobre todo en el último año, pero ya incluso desde antes, Sirius había aceptado que Remus no le era del todo indiferente en materia de atracción. Daba lo mismo que el vitíligo fuera una gran parte de su apariencia, porque Sirius se había pasado los últimos meses robándole vistazos a Remus a través del rabillo de sus ojos cuando se cambiaba de ropa temprano en la mañana (ya no como había sido en su primer año a escondidas) o en la noche antes de irse a la cama. Para él Remus era más que sus manchas descoloridas, especialmente cuando también atrapaba su atención fuera del dormitorio por el hoyuelo que se le formaba en la mejilla, la sombra que hacía su nariz de perfil, y hasta el indefinido color de sus ojos ámbar que podían volverse casi verdes si es que vestía ese suéter que a Sirius le gustaba tanto vérselo, y en ocasiones... Sustraerlo del canasto de la ropa sucia para darle una olisqueada alrededor del cuello, donde el perfume personal de Remus era más perceptible a su nariz.

Básicamente, Sirius había albergado un tonto enamoramiento por Remus en los últimos meses. Con la fuerza y duración suficiente como para no desdeñarlo al cabo de dos semanas como un asunto pasajero, y que ahora con las últimas novedades era y no a la vez motivo de consuelo y desesperanza a la vez.

—¿A ti también te gustan los chicos, verdad? —Preguntó Remus, y la confrontación de Sirius con la verdad lo puso a temblar como una hoja al viento.

La punta de ceniza del cigarrillo que tenía todavía entre dedos tembló con él, y se desmoronó sobre el dorso de su mano con tan mala suerte que al instante se quemó, una fea marca en el nudillo de su dedo anular que al instante le hizo soltar una maldición.

Presto para auxiliarlo, Remus le tomó la mano, y los nervios de Sirius sólo se dispararon.

—Basta —le riñó éste—. Déjame ver.

Sirius se mantuvo rígido mientras Remus examinaba la fea marca que seguramente quedaría en forma de cicatriz hasta el resto de sus días para recordarle aquel horrible momento, pero entonces la mano con la que Remus le sujetaba tembló, y al instante tuvo claro Sirius que no era el único que la estaba pasando mal.

—Moony —se forzó a enunciar—. Todo ese asunto con Edgar Bones... ¿Es real?

— _Yo_ soy real —replicó Remus—. Es quien soy, y aún no tengo claro hasta qué punto yo... Pero sé que no es pasajero.

—Oh. Yo también, uhm, no estabas equivocado antes cuando preguntaste porque, uhm, es lo mismo para mí. Creo.

—¿Crees?

—Bueno, estoy seguro —confesó Sirius, que incluso si no había utilizado ninguna palabra incriminadora y para cualquiera que los escuchara aquella conversación no tenía sentido sin el contexto, un enorme peso se aligeró de sus hombros. No por la confesión en sí, sino por la reacción de Remus, que continuó sosteniendo su mano sin aflojar su agarre.

—¿Eres...?

Sirius bajó la cabeza. —sí. Y lo sé porque hay alguien que me gusta…

—Oh, ya veo —musitó Remus, y fue el turno de Sirius en apretar la mano de éste con sus dedos.

—No, verás... Yo... —Sirius exhaló por la nariz—. Lo que quiero decir es... Me gustas. Tú me gustas a mí, Remus.

—Sirius...

A la espera del rechazo, Sirius se topó en su lugar con el simple acto de Remus alzando su mano hasta la altura de su boca, y con delicadeza, besándole la fea quemadura que ahí ostentaba.

—Me gustas también.

—¿Sí?

—Sí.

—¿Desde cuándo?

—Por lo menos desde segundo año, pero....

—A mí desde tercero. Cuando volvimos de vacaciones apenas podía... —Sirius calló, porque aunque la mentira podía ir sobre las líneas de “apartar la mirada de ti” en realidad era “dejar de masturbarme pensando en ti”, y ese no era la clase de secreto que quería compartir en esos instantes.

Remus lo miró directo a los ojos y en sus labios apareció una levísima sonrisa, apenas perceptible, pero jamás inadvertida para Sirius, quien no dudó en imitarle porque el alivio y la felicidad de ese momento lo sobrepasaba y se desbordaba.

—So... —Dubitativo del proceder al que estaban destinados ahora que sus sentimientos por el otro estaban expuestos, Remus se mostró nervioso—. ¿Qué sigue?

—¿Puedo besarte? —Pidió Sirius en el acto, pues nada le parecía más adecuado que un beso para sellar aquella memoria como inolvidable.

Daba lo mismo si después de volver al dormitorio y la atmósfera en la que estaban se difuminaba porque al menos tendría ese recuerdo, al menos sabría que fue real.

—¿Ya has besado a-...?

—Sí.

—Me refería a-...

—Sí —volvió a repetirse Sirius, y en los ojos de Remus un poco de chispa se perdió.

—¿Cuándo?

—El verano pasado.

—Oh.

—Fue sólo por… ¿Práctica? No significó nada. Él estaba ahí y se ofreció, y yo... No fue nada, lo juro.

—Entiendo —masculló Remus, que se fue cerrando más y más hasta levantar un muro entre los dos igual que cuando estaban en su primer año en Hogwarts.

Sirius lo vio levantar defensas, y se negó a ello. —Prefiero besarte a ti.

—Ya.

—Moony...

Remus apretó los labios, y su mano que todavía sostenía a la de Sirius tembló.

Así que por sí o por no, Sirius se acercó a él, y tras darle unos segundos de ventaja para girar el rostro si así lo prefería, primero le besó en la comisura de los labios, y al apreciar que Remus soltaba el aire despacio por la nariz, rozó sus labios con los de él hasta que sus bocas se encontraron de lleno en un beso.

Luego otro.

Y otro más.

Hasta que el rostro les ardió y sintieron los labios ásperos al tacto, la lengua llena del sabor del otro... Y en sus pantalones la inminencia de sus erecciones anunciando problemas si no se detenían a tiempo.

Fue el comienzo, de lo que a la vuelta de los años, sería su historia de amor.

 

/*/*/*/* Próximo capítulo: CC: 10-abr/SC: 24-abr.


	2. 2.- Promesas; prometidos.

**2.- Promesas; prometidos.**

 

_I love your hair and your face_

_I wouldn't dare let you down_

_Don't let that glass go to waste_

_Oh, you're a queen but no crown_

_Oh, not everything is so primitive_

_Oh, but I'm giving in._

_5 Seconds of Summer - If Walls Could Talk_

 

—… igual que Alphard.

—Da lo mismo, no podemos permitirlo.

—Otro más de _esos_ en la familia.

—¡Sobre mi cadáver!

En las vacaciones previas a su sexto curso y a su cumpleaños diecisiete, Sirius captó los cuchicheos entre sus padres, las miradas de reprobación, los silencios que se intensificaban apenas entraba a la misma habitación que ellos. Sin necesidad de más, tuvo claro que algo grande estaba por ocurrir y que quizá era momento de por fin liberarse de su yugo y huir de casa como había fantaseado ya todo el verano, pero...

En otra vida, en una realidad alterna, en un _Yo_ que no era ese _Yo_ precisamente, resultó por una vez que él no era el hijo sobre el cual sus padres centraban su atención, sino Regulus.

Regulus, a quien la empleada doméstica le había encontrado en una tabla suelta de debajo de la cama unas ciertas revistas con contenido suficiente para alarmarla y reportar a Madre de su existencia en casa. Y por supuesto, Madre había tomado cartas en el asunto, despidiendo a la pobre chica con amenazas de guardarse bien lo que ahí había visto y después aliándose con Padre para juntos buscar una solución adecuada.

De más estaba el decir que el tema nunca lo trataron con Sirius, pero no fue necesario. Éste se enteró por cuenta propia al husmear en los cajones del estudio de Padre, y además de la inocua revista homosexual en donde la imagen más provocativa era entre dos varones compartiendo un beso, también encontró folletos de varias instituciones que prometían curar aquella terrible enfermedad por un módico precio que con toda seguridad no lo era.

Entre dejar a Regulus en la estacada o asumir el castigo por él igual que cuando eran críos y su papel de hermano mayor lo obligaba, Sirius desempacó la maleta con la que pensaba fugarse y acudir a los Potter, y en su lugar asumió la culpa.

Con el rostro impávido y sin un movimiento extra que lo traicionara, se presentó ante sus padres a la hora del desayuno antes siquiera de que Regulus bajara de su habitación y les colocó al frente _su_ colección de revistas, todas ellas compradas la tarde anterior en un local de dudosa moral y que sumaban un buen palmo de papeles con fotografías mucho más indecentes de las que estaban en la publicación de Remus.

—Era mía —dijo Sirius—, y Regulus no sabía que estaba ahí.

Su admisión tuvo el efecto prometido, y en lugar de pasar unas semanas con los Potter y en compañía de sus amigos (de Remus en especial), Sirius tuvo la desgracia de ver pasar esas cuatro últimas semanas de agosto en una institución al norte de Inglaterra, recibiendo terapia, sesiones grupales, y dolorosos tratamientos cuya única finalidad era curarlo de su terrible enfermedad.

Y no por primera vez en su vida, Sirius se sintió enfermó de verdad.

A su salida de aquel campamento (esa era la mentira que sus padres habían esparcido entre los restantes miembros familiares), Sirius había perdido casi cinco kilos que no podía permitirse ahora que también había crecido por lo menos un pie de estatura, y con las mejillas hundidas y los ojos apagados, tuvo que contenerse para no rehuir al contacto de la mano de Madre cuando le tocó un largo mechón de cabello y con indiferencia comentó que era momento de un buen corte.

—Espero que esta inversión rinda sus frutos —comentó Padre, por primera vez referenciando el asunto que los había llevado ahí.

En su asiento, Regulus se tensó, y Sirius en cambio alzó el mentón. —Deberás saber, Padre, que he cumplido con el programa completo que asegura mi curación. Si falla, no será culpa mía.

—Ridículo —farfulló Madre, pero al menos el tema no volvió a mencionarse.

De momento...

 

—Gracias —dijo Regulus la noche previa a su regreso a Hogwarts, parado en pijamas a las afueras del dormitorio de Sirius e inseguro de si podía pasar.

Su vínculo de hermanos, que al crecer se había ido adelgazando hasta dar la impresión de estar roto luego de que la rivalidad entre sus respectivas casas se interpuso entre ambos, volvía a tener una posibilidad de enmendarse, y Regulus quería aprovecharla.

Agachado frente a su baúl mientras empacaba sus pertenencias para el largo año escolar que le esperaba, Sirius hizo un gesto con la mano para invitarlo a pasar, y al instante aceptó Regulus al unírsele en el piso.

—Lo siento —fueron sus siguientes palabras—. Por-...

—¿Por dejar que asumiera la culpa? No tienes por qué —dijo Sirius, todavía pálido por su estancia en aquella institución que sólo podía equipararse a un infierno en vida, aunque antes muerto que admitirlo—. Fui yo quien decidió echarse la culpa y el resto no tiene nada que ver contigo.

—Sólo tú podrías decir eso y actuar como si nada —gruñó Regulus—. ¿Crees que no sabía a qué me esperaba cuando Madre y Padre empezaron a hablar tras puertas cerradas de sus planes para mí? Estaba listo para huir de casa, porque mejor era dormir en la calle que enfrentarme a lo que me tenían preparado. Y en cambio como si nada tú te has echado la culpa y has ido en mi lugar, y ahora...

—Ya. —Sirius hizo bola un par de calcetines que lanzó con desgana al baúl—. Diría algo como “tú habrías hecho lo mismo en mi lugar” pero los dos sabemos que es una falacia. Así que deja saco un poco del Slytherin que se supone habita en lo más hondo de mi ser y te digo esto: Me debes una.

—Sirius...

—Quizá te la cobre enviándote a traerme una bolsa de patatas fritas

—¿Podrías ser serio por una vez en tu vida?

—Yo siempre soy s-...

—¡Basta! —Explotó Regulus, que no había vuelto a llorar después de pasada la infancia, pero en esos momentos tenía los ojos anegados en lágrimas—. ¡Eres...! —Regulus exhaló a través de los dientes—. Eres mi hermano mayor, y esto es justo como debería ser: Tú cuidando de mí, pero... No así, Sirius; jamás así.

—Hey, Reggie —dijo Sirius, utilizando el viejo mote para su hermano que éste no había tolerado que usara con él luego de sus primeras vacaciones en Hogwarts, cuando volver con la insignia de Gryffindor prendida del pecho de su uniforme lo convertía en una vergüenza absoluta para su familia—. Es mi trabajo. Incluso si en los últimos años no hemos sido cercanos, no podía sólo dejar que te hicieran eso a ti.

—¿Y dejar que te lo hicieran a ti es la solución? Porque es una soberana idiotez y lo sabes.

—No tanto si consideras que... Bueno... —Sirius encogió un hombro—. He sido mejor que tú al momento de esconder mis revistas sucias en la casa, pero el resultado habría sido el mismo para mí si Madre o Padre vieran tan sólo las portadas.

—¿Entonces tú también...? —Regulus se limpió con impaciencia el borde de los ojos—. Es decir, yo no... Sólo tenía curiosidad. Alguien me regaló esa revista y después no supe cómo deshacerme de ella. No es como si yo... Yo jamás…

—Claro, Reg —ironizó Sirius—. Lo que tú digas.

Sirius entendía que era una mentira tan grande como una casa; por supuesto que esa revista que la chica del servicio doméstico encontró en su habitación era de él, pero si iba a negarlo como un vil cobarde, entonces no quería tener que escuchar a su hermano contarle mentiras a la cara cuando era más que obvio que la atracción por el mismo sexo corría con fuerza dentro de los genes de su familia.

—Siri —llamó Regulus a Sirius por el mismo mote que habían utilizado cuando él era Reggie, pero éste estaba herido, y se negó a verlo a los ojos.

—Ve a dormir, Reg. Mañana nos espera un largo día.

Y aunque no lo dijo, también concluyó que una vida desdichada por causa de sus inclinaciones.

 

Sirius sólo a Remus le contó la verdad acerca de su ausencia de cuatro semanas y falta en casa de los Potter para su habitual campamento de amigos en agosto. A James y a Peter en cambio les mintió con una excusa plausible acerca de visitar familia Black afincada en Francia y tener que asistir para practicar su uso del francés y modales so pena de tener que enfrentarse a la furia de su queridísima Madre. Una excusa por demás plausible y que consiguió contar con el desdén justo en el rostro para que le creyeran, incluso si cuando lo hizo Remus entre sus amigos frunció el ceño.

—¿En verdad era tan necesario mentir? —Le confrontó Remus más tarde, aprovechando que estaban a solas en el dormitorio aunque no por mucho.

Ahí donde Sirius había tenido planes para besar a Remus hasta que la angustia de no verlo por todas las vacaciones de verano desapareciera, en cambio Remus había puesto un alto a sus avances con una mano sobre el pecho y lo había obligado a sentarse con él a los pies de su cama para hablar.

—¿Qué bien habría habido en decir la verdad? —Refutó Sirius, para quien su estancia por aquella institución había sido uno de los peores momento en su vida—. Con suerte no les importará, pero en caso contrario...

Quizá era cruel expresarlo así, pero Sirius prefería tener a sus amigos cerca de sí incluso si tenía que mentir acerca de quién era en realidad, que contarles la verdad y no tenerlos más. Peter era de entre los tres quien menos le importaba. Era su amigo, por supuesto, de los mejores, pero también podía ser bastante crítico de cualquier señal de mariconería en el aire (así lo definía él, era su palabra favorita para utilizar), y Sirius quería ahorrarse de su boca el insulto directo.

James no era mejor, aunque a su favor se podía decir que no era peor. Para él, la atracción por el mismo sexo era simplemente una locura, pues enamorado hasta el tuétano como estaba de Lily Evans, no podía siquiera imaginar que alguien se tomara en serio la posibilidad de no apreciar a las chicas con la misma devoción que él lo hacía, y ello obligaba a ciertos comentarios de mal gusto a los que Sirius le acompañaba con risotadas de apoyo cuando en realidad cada palabra le sentaba peor que una patada en el estómago.

Sólo con Remus se sentía Sirius dispuesto a ser quien era, y en gran medida se debía a que desde cuarto año estaban juntos. O mejor dicho, _juntos_. La línea entre lo uno y lo otro era fina, pero no indistinguible. Vale, que no salían a citas ni hablaban de amor a cada oportunidad, tampoco se tomaban de las manos (no en público al menos) ni se adentraban en temas de sentimientos (no del tipo romántico), pero... Se besaban y mucho. También dormían juntos, y aquella frase podía interpretarse en el sentido bíblico, con ellos dos desnudos bajo las sábanas y explorando el cuerpo del otro hasta alcanzar el orgasmo.

Sirius había sido entonces el primero de Remus, y en correspondencia, Remus el primero de Sirius cuando intercambiaron los papeles y se entregaron de todas las maneras en que era posible hacerlo.

En ningún momento habían hablado de formalizar lo suyo o de exclusividad, y bajo ese pacto había salido Sirius en citas con chicas de su curso y cumplido con lo que de él se esperaba en esas salidas incluso si la mayor parte del tiempo sólo podía pensar en Remus y en lo diferente (mejor, el adjetivo era mejor) que era con él.

Remus hizo lo propio, aunque no exactamente de la misma manera. Si bien nunca llegó a salir con Edgar Bones en cuarto curso, sí lo hizo en quinto con Augustus Smith, con quien se vio durante un par de tensas semanas hasta que Sirius terminó con su chica en turno, aunque esa temporalidad no la apreciaron ni James ni Peter, quien más bien centraron su atención en el hecho indiscutible de que uno de sus mejores amigos no era tan heterosexual como habían creído.

La confrontación, que más bien fue una charla tensa un domingo en la noche en la que todos ellos gritaron y viejas rencillas salieron a flote, dejó bien en claro que Remus se consideraba a sí mismo bisexual, que no le importaba la opinión de nadie al respecto porque no pensaba entregarle a nadie más el control de su vida, y que si tenían un problema con ello, pues genial, ya le pediría a su jefa de casa el cambio de dormitorio y al demonio con su amistad que no había significado nada al final.

Esa determinación en mantenerse en sus trece obligó a Sirius a admitir ante sí mismo que Remus era un héroe, su héroe particular.

El brillo en sus ojos, el mentón alto, la firmeza de su voz al expresar su descontento. Todo ello a la vez. Una fachada que no se vino abajo ante Peter y James, quienes enfrentados cara a cara a elegir entre sus prejuicios o la aceptación en favor de un amigo, tomaron la decisión correcta.

Sirius mismo anheló en aquel momento haberse liberado del mismo yugo que Remus traía consigo y que juntos compartían, pero no era ningún idiota. Para sus amigos restantes, el aceptar a Remus como un enemigo inofensivo en su propio dormitorio traería cambios, y así se manifestaron en las semanas siguientes con actitudes y comportamientos nuevos, como salir de la ducha vestido a pesar de que antes se cambiaba en el dormitorio sin ningún pudor (Peter) o de pronto adquirir un tic nervioso cada vez que el tema de la homosexualidad salía a flote y por inercia desviar la mirada a Remus (James).

Él no quería para sí esa atención, y por lo tanto había callado con la confianza de no tener que exponer al escrutinio público sus preferencias, pero claro, Remus no era de la misma opinión que él.

—No es tan terrible como podrías llegar a creer —dijo Remus en voz baja, su pierna rozando la de Sirius—. Tampoco mentiré diciendo que es lo más sencillo del mundo, pero al menos no tener que cuidar cada una de tus palabras y acciones hace que valga la pena.

—No lo creo, Moony. —Sirius se sorbió la nariz—. ¿Recuerdas cuando les contaste a James y a Peter de lo tuyo? Pasaron semanas antes de que cualquiera de ellos volviera a mirarte a los ojos, tú mismo lo confirmaste así.

—Ya, pero-...

—James es como un hermano para mí. Si él de pronto decidiera que ya no... Que no soy digno... Que soy diferente a lo que él siempre creyó de mí...

—Le costaría aceptarlo, pero Sirius... Si en verdad ese vínculo de hermandad es cierto o no, ésta es la prueba que puede demostrarlo.

—No quiero más pruebas, estoy harto de ellas —gruñó Sirius, que había crecido intentando superar innumerables obstáculos que su familia había dispuesto para él y no se sentía con ánimos de pasar por lo mismo con sus mejores amigos—. ¿Qué sentido hay? Todo estaría arruinado con James, lo mismo con Peter. Estaría solo y en la estacada.

—Me tendrías a mí.

Sirius bufó. —Qué consuelo, Moony, en serio. Genial... —El sarcasmo de su voz puso a Remus en tensión, pero con todo, no se alejó.

—No te lo tomaré a mal porque sé que estás molesto y no eres tú quien habla de verdad, pero...

—¿Olvídalo, sí? No quiero hablar más de esto —gruñó Sirius y hundió con los hombros con pesar, que luego de las semanas que había vivido en la institución en la que sus padres lo habían recluido, todavía se sentía frágil e incapaz de afrontar la verdad incluso si amenazaba con morderle el trasero y prolongaba su salida demasiado tiempo.—. Es una mierda, una soberana mierda...

—Lo sé —musitó Remus, pasándole el brazo por los hombros y apoyando su mentón en el hombro de Sirius.

—No quisiera ser así...

—Lo entiendo.

—Lo cambiaría sin dudarlo.

—Ya.

—No te cambiaría a ti, Moony. Eso tienes que saberlo... —Murmuró Sirius, para quien hablar de sentimientos, incluso si era ante uno de sus mejores amigos y entre ellos dos había menos líneas divisorias que con nadie más en el mundo, todavía era una labor ingrata.

Era amor, por supuesto, el sentimiento que lo unía a Remus y Sirius se sabía correspondido en pensamientos, palabras y acciones, pero... No era suficiente. No todavía. No cuando había tanto en juego y el miedo le atenazaba cada nervio en el cuerpo.

—Lo sé... —Musitó Remus, que con gran pesar lo dejó ir al escuchar pisadas fuera de su dormitorio.

A su entrada, ni James ni Peter sospecharon nada.

 

En séptimo año, Sirius conoció a la competencia más fuerte con la que tendría que luchar hoy y siempre cara a cara por Remus: Su sobrina Nymphadora.

Tonks en breve, como ella prefería ser llamada, o Dora para Remus y sólo Remus, por quien ella profesó una absoluta devoción desde el primer día en que posó sus ojos en él.

Tonks era en realidad sobrina en segundo grado para Sirius, pues hasta donde su enredoso árbol genealógico le dejaba entender, la pequeña hija de su prima Andrómeda (expulsada del tapete familiar por osar casarse con un plebeyo cualquiera que no estaba a la altura del estirpe Black) no era un pariente directo y por lo tanto no contendía contra él por Grimmauld Place y el resto de la herencia.

Igual que él si Sirius hubiera cumplido sus planes de fugarse de casa el verano anterior, Andrómeda había renunciado a su apellido al casarse por amor con Ted Tonks, y ahora vivía con éste en una casa a las afueras de Londres donde se desempeñaba como ilustradora.

Sirius había estado al tanto de sus actividades por manera indirecta, escuchando a las hermanas de Andrómeda cuchichear al respecto con Madre cuando las tres se reunían a beber el té de las cinco, y aunque él apenas tenía recuerdos vagos de su prima porque el suceso de su salida de la más noble y pura casa de los Black había ocurrido muchos años atrás cuando él todavía era demasiado crío para comprender la gravedad de su pecado, no por ello sentía menos envidia por el valor que Andrómeda había tenido y él no.

Al salir de casa, Andrómeda había renunciado no sólo al nombre y al prestigio, sino también al dinero, y de buenas a primeras se extrañó Sirius cuando su sobrina segunda Nymphadora (“¡No me llames así!”, le reclamó ésta sin cortarse un poco por la diferencia de edad o que apenas se conocían, “¡Detesto ese nombre que mamá escogió para mí!”) se acercó a la mesa de Gryffindor al día siguiente del banquete de entrada a Hogwarts y se presentó con él como familia.

A Sirius le resultó agradable la cría, que a pesar de sólo tener once años no se dejó amedrentar por la diferencia de edad entre ambos, y de paso se enteró que el bueno del tío Alphard (hermano de Madre, y en la mayoría de los casos, en términos tensos con ella) había sido quien insistiera en pagar en su totalidad la educación de Nymphadora en Hogwarts, por lo cual ahora estaba ahí como lo habían estado otras generaciones de Blacks.

Pese a terminar sorteada en Hufflepuff, Tonks no perdió oportunidad en pasar a saludar a la mesa de Gryffindor más veces de las que se podían contar como simple casualidad, y pronto descubrió Sirius que a quien su prima acudía a ver no era a él, sino a Remus, a quien observaba con un brillo arrobado en los ojos mientras buscaba cualquier tema de conversación con éste.

—¡Le gustas a una niña de once años, Moony! —Le chanceó James apenas tuvo la primera oportunidad, y Remus se cubrió los ojos con la mano, pues aquello le avergonzaba de sobremanera.

—¿No es ilegal? —Preguntó Peter—. Por la diferencia de edad y todo eso...

—Sólo si Moony hace algo al respecto —dijo Sirius, un tanto más irritado de lo que pretendía—. Lo cual jamás ocurrirá, ¿verdad, Remus?

Remus asomó un ojo a través del espacio entre dos dedos. —¿No mencionaste alguna vez que con toda probabilidad tu tío Alphard le herede su fortuna? Porque me vendría bien una esposa con dinero para mis años luego de Hogwarts.

El ambiente entre los cuatro amigos cambió drásticamente, pues a lo largo del último año, y en ese séptimo sólo habría de empeorar, Remus no había hecho nada más que preocuparse por el futuro que le deparaba. Después de Hogwarts y su beca completa que abarcaba libros, útiles, residencia y uniformes, el prospecto de buscar una universidad le estaba resultado una pesadilla en vida.

En los últimos meses, Remus había desarrollado migrañas debilitantes por el estrés, y en sus sienes había aparecido canas que en un inicio le hicieron temer una vejez prematura hasta que Madame Pomfrey lo examinó en la enfermería y le tranquilizó a medias al anunciar que el vitíligo ahora se había extendido a su cráneo y esos brotes de cabello blanco eran sólo una manifestación más.

Sirius por su parte había hecho hasta lo indecible por tratar que Remus olvidara un poco sus preocupaciones y disfrutara el que sería su último año como Merodeadores, los cuatro viviendo en el mismo dormitorio y divirtiéndose de la libertad que ya no existiría más una vez que los terrenos del colegio no fueran más su refugio, pero Remus lo había ignorado. Por su cuenta llenaba solicitudes a varias universidades, pero también a varios programas de becas porque su situación económica familiar era todo menos holgada, y si quería una educación de calidad, antes tendría que luchar por su derecho a merecerla.

La única intervención que habían hecho Sirius, James y Peter por ofrecerle a Remus dinero para que éste pudiera ver su sueño realizado cayó sobre campo minado, y furioso los acusó éste de verlo como un simple caso de caridad, que a su vez desencadenó en una pelea y la peor semana de la que ninguno de ellos tenía memoria desde su primer año en Hogwarts.

Así que el tema había quedado olvidado, hasta ese momento.

—Por el amor que te profesa, apuesto a que Tonks vendería sus muñecas para ayudarte —bromeó James, y aunque malo su chiste, al menos ayudó a aligerar la atmósfera entre ellos.

—Sería raro —dijo Peter a nadie en particular, sólo acariciándose el mentón—. ¿Significa que tú y Sirius serían familia?

—Según Madre, ni Tonks ni sus padres son familia nuestra —gruñó Sirius—, pero sí, supongo que Remus y yo pasaríamos a estar emparentados.

—Gran cosa —dijo James con sarcasmo—, tú y yo también lo estamos, aunque el parentesco es más distante.

—No olvides enredoso. Debería consultarlo en el tapiz que tiene madre —dijo Sirius, a sabiendas de que no lo haría. Ese tapiz que ocupaba una pared entera del estudio y que estaba diseñado para extenderse, tenía varias quemaduras de cigarro sobre aquellos miembros que de alguna u otra manera habían manchado la decencia del apellido Black. Andrómeda se contaba entre ellos, y a veces cuando recorría con sus dedos el hilado que lo componía, Sirius fantaseaba con que su nombre, la línea que lo unía a Madre y Padre también desapareciera por igual.

—Da lo mismo —dijo Remus con ánimo de zanjar el asunto—. Dora sólo tiene un enamoramiento por mí. Se le pasará cuando menos nos demos cuenta.

Que para efectos prácticos, eso nunca ocurrió.

 

Después del verano que Sirius pasó por Regulus internado en la institución a la que sus padres lo recluyeron para curar sus perversas inclinaciones, los dos hermanos Black lucharon por parchar su relación en la medida de lo posible. Todavía pertenecían a casas enemigas, y en temporada de Quidditch podían volverse agresivos el uno con el otro, pero eso no impedía que al menos una vez a la semana se reunieran en los jardines (cuando el clima lo permitía) o en los invernaderos (cuando no) a charlar.

Tener de vuelta a Regulus en su vida le dio a Sirius un sentido de pertenencia a una familia que creía perdido, y si bien sus primeras conversaciones terminaban en peleas por viejas reclamos o en silencios incómodos en los que les costaba después volverse a mirar a los ojos, no por ello dejaron de esforzarse.

Todavía les costaba ser sinceros el uno con el otro. Tantos años de rivalidad no se iban a evaporar de la noche a la mañana, pero al menos podían ser civilizados, en los últimos meses hasta reír de las bromas del otro y hablar de su día a día sin sentirse cohibidos.

—Hablas bastante de Lupin —comentó Regulus en una de esas ocasiones, él y Sirius sentados a las afueras del castillo en una banca.

El cielo sobre sus cabezas era de un gris plomizo, presagio de lluvia con el frío que hacía y el viento que levantaba hojas secas del piso, pero ambos habían querido estar a fueras aunque eso implicara llevar en alto el cuello de sus abrigos y las manos en los bolsillos.

—Es un amigo —dijo Sirius con simpleza.

—¿Un amigo o... _un amigo_? —Preguntó Regulus, buscando enfatizar la diferencia.

A pesar de que hacía más de un año que tenían aquellas charlas regulares y hacía tiempo que la incomodidad entre ambos era un asunto del pasado, no por ello pudo relajarse Sirius con la pregunta. Después de todo, aunque ya habían hecho un doloroso recorrido por los recuerdos de la infancia, los maltratos verbales (y en ocasiones físicos) de sus padres, así como viejas cicatrices bajo cuya superficie la herida todavía no estaba sanada del todo, un tema que todavía no habían abordado por tácito acuerdo era su atracción por el mismo sexo.

—Preferiría no hablar de esto —masculló Sirius, quien consideraba sus asuntos con Remus como un secreto absoluto, y si incluía a James que era su hermano por elección, con mayor razón para Regulus, con quien todavía tenía mucho qué parchar en su relación.

—Ya veo —dijo Regulus, asintiendo una vez para sí.

—Odio cuando haces eso.

—¿Qué?

—Has llegado a una conclusión por tu cuenta. ¿O me equivoco?

—No.

—¿Y bien?

—¿Y bien _qué_?

Sirius resopló. —¿Cuál es esa conclusión?

—Creo que... —Regulus mantuvo la vista al frente y se pasó la punta de la lengua por el labio inferior mientras reorganizaba sus pensamientos—. Al menos te gusta.

«Vaya genio que eres, Reg», pensó Sirius.

—Y por la manera en que lo describes... No es del todo indiferente a los encantos Black.

—A mis encantos. Nuestra familia no tiene nada que ver en esto.

—¡Tatá! —Exclamó Regulus con todo cantarín—. ¿Lo ves?, sabía que ahí había algo.

—Reg...

—Tranquilo. ¿A quién se lo voy a contar? Si acaso deberías estar agradecido de tenerme como confidente, porque puedo apostar diez galeones a que seguro con Potter no puedes conversar de esto.

A regañadientes Sirius así lo confirmó. —Bueno, no... Ciertamente no es la clase de charla que tendría con James. —«No si quiero asegurar que seamos amigos...»

—Si sirve de algo decirlo... Creo que ustedes dos harían buena pareja. Madre los odiaría por seguro, y eso ya es ganancia para llevarla prematuramente a la tumba.

—Madre odiaría a cualquiera que yo llevara a casa a menos que fuera de algún modo una parienta lejana, o no tanto...

—Seh, pero debes admitir que Remus podría ocasionarle un síncope: Varón, pobre pero con una beca que demuestra que no es menos que nadie intelectualmente, y esas manchas...

—Se llama vitíligo, y no es algo de lo que debas burlarte. Hermano menor o no, te romperé los dientes si vuelves a hacerlo.

—Sólo iba a comentar que son parte de su encanto. Caray. Relájate un poco, Siri.

—Fácil decirlo... —Masculló éste, que últimamente tenía los niveles de estrés por encima de las nubes, apenas un par de dedos por debajo de su línea de tope, y todo era debido a la inminencia de una vida fuera de Hogwarts en donde no le quedaría otra opción más que volver a Grimmauld Place y enfrentar a su familia.

—Como sea, ¿son o no novios tú y Lupin? ¿O prefieres llamarlo amante?

—Es... complicado.

—Entonces están juntos pero no lo han hablado —adivinó Regulus sin problemas, que se había ido haciendo una idea aproximada de lo que los unía por la manera afectuosa y cercana con la que se trataban como amigos ante el resto de alumnos y profesores del colegio, pero tenía sospechas a la vez de que sus ocasionales salidas con compañeros revelaban más partes de la verdad que permanecía oculta.

—Algo así —admitió Sirius con un hilo de voz, pensando en que los papeles se habían intercambiado y ahora su hermano menor era la voz de la sabiduría—. No ha habido necesidad de hablarlo.

—¿Incluso aunque tienes una fuerte competencia? —Inquirió Regulus con una ceja arqueada.

—¿Lo dices por Vance de Ravenclaw? Oh, ella es sólo una amiga de Remus y-...

—Me refiero a Nymphadora Tonks.

—¿Sabes que es familia nuestra, verdad?

—Sí, igual que sé cuánta devoción le profesa a Lupin.

—Es una cría, apenas tiene once años.

—Y Lupin diecisiete, pero no sería el primer gay que para protegerse a sí mismo y a su amante acepta un matrimonio por conveniencia.

—A veces puedes ser tan... desagradable. Realmente lo eres, Reg —masculló Sirius moviendo la cabeza.

—Bah, sólo era un comentario inofensivo.

Y aunque el resto de su reunión consistió en una charla más neutral acerca de posibles universidades para Sirius y el interés que tenía Regulus por una carrera que sirviera a los propósitos Black, la semilla de la inquietud que de momento sólo había germinado en Sirius, de pronto comenzó a echar raíces.

 

—Estoy pensando en...

—¿Uhm?

Tendidos de espalda sobre las sábanas desordenada de la cama de Remus, éste y Sirius se pasaron el cigarrillo post-coito que se permitían en licencia siempre y cuando tuvieran un par de horas para ellos el dormitorio, como era el caso con James de práctica en el campo de rugby y Peter en la biblioteca estudiando química con la chica que le gustaba.

Todavía desnudos tras las cortinas de dosel, Remus se demoró unos segundos antes de volver a hablar.

—Hablé con la profesora McGonagall.

—Ajá.

—Acerca de mi futuro. Estaba preocupada porque en mi examen vocacional tuvo una nota no concluyente.

—¿Ok?

Remus le apoyó la cabeza en el hombro. —Significa que mis respuestas deshonestas no condujeron a nada, y que mis intentos por descubrir mis intereses y mi futura carrera universitaria no funcionan si voy a mentir.

—Eso te lo podría haber dicho yo con menos palabras.

—Ya, y no es como si la profesora McGonagall hubiera sido tan escueta como yo. De hecho, me obligó a tomar ahí mismo en su oficina el test otra vez, y en esta ocasión...

Sirius apagó el cigarrillo sobre el cenicero que tenía sobre su estómago, y colocándolo después en la mesita de noche, se giró hacia Remus para verlo a los ojos.

—Vale, ¿cuál ha sido el resultado? ¿Enfermero? ¿Abogado? ¿Chamán? Seguro que no es peor que el mío.

Y en verdad que no podía serlo, porque en lugar de una carrera en finanzas o por lo menos administración de empresas, Sirius había obtenido resultados que incluían el uso de las manos y la libertad de horarios, como granjero, plomero o mecánico. En lo personal, a Sirius eso último le parecía un trabajo decente que satisficiera su curiosidad por los vehículos de motor, en especial por las motocicletas, pero ya que Madre antes preferiría perder una mano que permitirle seguir ese camino “porque un Black jamás haría algo indigno como mancharse debajo de las uñas con aceite de motor”, se había tenido que desligar de esos resultados alegando que sus respuestas eran bromas y que en realidad él tenía planes de entrar a la escuela de economía y prepararse así para llevar las empresas y la cartera de clientes que desde tiempos inmemoriales eran parte de ser un Black más de su familia.

—Bueno, por un lado literatura e historia, supongo por lo mucho que me gusta leer. McGonagall incluso sugirió la docencia como una opción, y suena tentador pero... También mencionó que si convierte mi pasatiempo en un trabajo de 9 a 5 puedo acabar asqueado. Me ha dado algunos folletos con universidades orientadas hacia las humanidades, en eso no tengo dudas sobre mis verdaderos intereses, y con mis calificaciones no sería difícil conseguir un sitio incluso si la matrícula es el único impedimento.

—No debes preocuparte por eso, Moony —le aseveró Sirius plantándole un rápido beso en los labios—. Sabes que no me importaría darte el dinero necesario para-...

—¡Sirius!

—Vale, _prestarte_ el dinero —resopló éste sin inmutarse por la interrupción—. Sin intereses y con pagos a largo plazo por el tiempo que lo necesites. La mejor oferta a tu alcance, sólo para ti.

—Pero-...

—Sería una inversión, porque si hay alguien brillante en este mundo que merece ver sus sueños realizados, ese eres tú.

—No podría aceptarlo.

—Puedes y lo harás si lo necesitas. Además, no veo por qué tanto problema. ¿No somos amigos? ¿Y no se ayudan los amigos entre sí?

Remus torció el gesto, y se retiró un poco de Sirius. —Ya, pero hay de amigos a _amigos_ y...

Sirius entendió demasiado tarde su error, pues como venía ocurriendo con mayor frecuencia en el último año, la mención implícita de lo que él y Remus eran provocaba siempre en uno de los dos un cierto dejo de incomodidad imposible de sobrellevar.

Sirius había pensado en hablar con Remus al respecto, tener de una vez por todas esa temible charla en donde seguro tendrían que hablar de sentimientos, aclararse qué eran el uno para el otro, y si querían, establecer reglas y pautas de una posible relación romántica antes que platónica, pero siempre parecía haber toda clase de impedimentos. Cuando no eran sus clases, era el poco tiempo con el que contaban a solas y que invariablemente los obligaba a desnudarse y a pasar tiempo explorando el cuerpo del otro como era el caso...

Eso sin contar con que seguido Remus salía con alguien, o Sirius tenía una chica con la que se veía, de tal manera en que habían postergado aquella temible conversación hasta el punto en que sólo les quedaban un par de meses en el colegio y todavía no había nada claro entre ellos.

—Moony...

Igual que si el destino decidiera burlarse de ellos y de su frágil relación, en ese momento la puerta del dormitorio se abrió de golpe, y James entró al dormitorio en un frenesí de alegría.

—¡Padfoot! ¡Padfoot! ¡No vas a creer lo que ha ocurrido y-…! ¿Sirius?

Metiéndose bajo las sábanas porque en cualquier momento James abriría las cortinas de dosel de la cama de Sirius y los encontraría ahí juntos y sin una manera plausible de explicar por qué estaban desnudos y apestaban a sexo, Remus guardó silencio sepulcral a la espera de un veredicto final.

—Erm, ¿Prongs? —Sirius sacó la cabeza por entre las cortinas de su cama, un amasijo de cabello negro que ese año llevaba un poco más largo de lo que el reglamento permitía y que en esos momentos lucía desordenado a morir—. ¿Podrías volver en un par de minutos? Tengo, uhm, compañía aquí.

James se quedó congelado a pasos de su cama, cruzado de brazos y con una ceja arqueada. “¿Quién es?”, preguntó moviendo los labios pero sin emitir ningún sonido.

En respuesta, Sirius sacó una mano y le hizo un movimiento de ‘largo de aquí’ que esperaba funcionara o él y Remus estarían en verdad jodidos, pero que tratándose de James y su innata curiosidad no lo hizo.

—Vamos, Prongs —siseó Sirius—. ¿Podías darnos privacidad? Sólo serán unos minutos.

Una sonrisa ancha hizo aparición en el rostro de James, y sus cejas subieron y bajaron en su rostro de manera sugestiva.

—Oh, ya veo...

—¡James! —Resopló Sirius, quien podía sentir irradiadas las ondas de pánico que emitía Remus a su lado—. En verdad agradecería que salieras y volvieras en, no sé, cinco minutos, cinco horas. Lo que tú prefieras, colega, pero lárgate.

—¿Es que no quieres escuchar mis buenas noticias? —Le chanceó James, avanzando un paso lento en dirección a la cama—. Porque en verdad jamás podrías adivinar lo que me ha ocurrido.

—Ya, seguro que no, y en verdad quiero escucharte, Prongs, pero…

James por fin pareció darse por enterado de los grandes apuros que estaba haciendo pasar a su mejor amigo y a ‘la chica’ que tenía con él ahí detrás de las cortinas de dosel, así que le deseó suerte y le dijo que tenía cinco minutos para terminar lo suyo y ni uno más.

Una vez que salió por la puerta, Sirius brincó de la cama y se encargó de ponerle el pasador y a buen recaudo (aunque tardío) atrancarla con una silla.

Mientras tanto, Remus salió de debajo de las sábanas, y con una palidez mortal que podía fácil competir con sus manchas de vitíligo, movía la cabeza de lado a lado para sí.

—Nunca más —masculló Remus—. Es la última vez que me convences de esto.

—Vamos, Moony. James ni siquiera se enteró de nada. Para él sólo eres una chica cualquiera.

—Ya, qué consuelo —resopló Remus, para quien el cambio de prospecto no mejoraba, sólo era más humillante debido al secretismo de su relación.

Vistiéndose cada uno por su cuenta mientras se daban la espalda, fue Sirius quien salió primero para cerciorarse de que James no estuviera husmeando por ahí a la espera de descubrir quién era la misteriosa compañía con la que había retozado en su cama, pero quiso la fortuna que estuviera en la sala común de Gryffindor, y lo que era más asombroso, con Evans y una de sus manos entrelazadas.

Así que Sirius bajó a reunírsele, y al rato hizo lo mismo sin que nadie de los presentes notara que en todo momento había estado en el dormitorio y que nunca nadie más que él había bajado. No, la atención estaba centrada sobre James y Lily, quienes luego de varios años en términos de perro y gato por fin habían aceptado que había atracción de por medio, y que le iban a dar una oportunidad a la idea de salir juntos en un par de citas y corroborar su sus personalidades eran tan opuestas como para repelerlos o en su lugar aderezar un posible noviazgo.

La gran sonrisa que traía James en el rostro y que expresaba de mil maravillas la emoción que lo embargaba en ese momento al haber conseguido a la chica que en los últimos años no había hecho nada sino robarle el corazón y después acusarlo de ser “un pomposo fanfarrón insufrible” no hizo nada más que provocarle a Sirius un extraño pinchazo en el pecho, justo encima del corazón, y que éste reconoció como envidia porque esas circunstancias particulares no podrían ser suyas.

No la parte de ser conocidos que apenas se toleran a novios, sino... El tener a alguien, y poder tomarle la mano en la sala común sin que nadie se girara en su dirección con gesto de reprobación. En su lugar, James y Lily obtenían atención, sí, pero en el caso de sus respectivos sexos era de deseo por la pareja, pues dicha fuera la verdad, James era todo un galán como capitán de rugby y de los primeros de su clase, y Lily no se quedaba atrás con una belleza única y un cerebro que le iba a la par.

Eran la pareja de ensueño que Gryffindor merecía, y también el punto de comparación para Sirius, quien miró a Remus de reojo y se preguntó no por primera vez si lo que había entre ellos sería alguna vez fácil. O como mínimo, menos complicado.

La respuesta, incluso si él no lo sabía, era no.

 

Sirius llegó al final de su último año en Hogwarts con la acuciante sensación de estar a punto de vivir un momento parteaguas en su vida.

Y así fue, en parte, cuando dispuesto a no prolongar ni un minuto más su charla pendiente con Remus, fue precisamente Tonks quien los interrumpió y pidió hablar a solas un minuto con su amigo.

Malhumorado porque ya tenía en un discurso en mente y su pequeña (pero muy precoz) sobrina segunda había venido a arruinarlo, Sirius observó a ese par alejarse un poco de la sombra del árbol en la que él y Remus se refugiaban, y tomando la mano de éste, guiarlo a la orilla del lago a unas cuantas docenas de metros para hablar con él unos minutos y entregarle un regalo que desde esa distancia no se apreciaba más que por el moño que lo envolvía.

En ningún momento desvió Tonks la mirada, siempre fija en Remus y en sus ojos, y al final consiguió de éste un corto abrazo y que ambos se dirigieran en direcciones opuestas en la despedida más anticlimática que Sirius hubiera presenciado jamás.

Excepto que... Al acercarse Remus se limpió el borde de los ojos y le costó varios minutos volver a tranquilizarse.

—¿Qué, una cría de primer año te ha hecho llorar? —Le chanceó Sirius.

—Dora se me ha declarado —dijo Remus con la voz gruesa—. Mencionó que me encuentra muy guapo a pesar de mis manchas y que de mayor quisiera casarse conmigo...

—Esa maldita cría desvergonzada.

—Déjala, ha sido bonito. Por supuesto que he tenido que rechazarla, a ella y a su proposición de matrimonio porque seguro sus padres no aprobarían vernos juntos apenas bajar en la estación, pero-...

—Te amo, Moony —le interrumpió Sirius, quien en un infantil ataque de celos porque una cría de primer curso había conseguido declarársele a Remus antes que él, ya no pudo guardar ni un segundo más de silencio.

Si esperaba de Remus una reacción exagerada, no obtuvo ninguna. En su lugar, Remus rió entre dientes.

—Lo sé —dijo—. Es decir, sé que suena terriblemente pagado de mí mismo y debería fingir que me has sorprendido, pero no me apetece mentirte. Y yo también te amo, Padfoot. Por lo menos desde cuarto curso, pero sospecho también que desde antes.

—¿En serio?

—Muy en serio.

—Pensé que... —Sirius se quedó sin palabras, pues luego de los largos años que tenían viéndose a escondidas y fingiendo que sólo eran amigos ante el resto de las personas que los conocían, creía que la reacción de Remus sería más... más... Exactamente lo opuesto al instante que estaban viviendo en el aquí y el ahora.

—No ha habido nadie salvo tú para mí —dijo Remus con sencillez—. Al menos aquí —agregó al posicionar la mano derecho a la altura de su corazón.

—Igual para mí —admitió Sirius.

Y era verdad.

A lo largo de esos años en Hogwarts que habían vivido tras la protección de cuatro paredes para disfrutar de la compañía del otro, tanto Sirius como Remus habían tenido parejas. Chicas para Sirius, chicas también para Remus aderezadas con el ocasional chico... Personas a las que habían besado, y un poco más para ocultarse tras esa pantalla.

Sirius por propia protección, y Remus para aplacar su paranoia de cualquier rumor que los conectara dentro de las habladurías en Hogwarts.

—¿Qué te ha regalado Tonks? —Preguntó Sirius de improviso, limpiándose a su vez los ojos con disimulo.

—Oh —exclamó Remus cuando al retirar el moño y romper el papel encontró dentro del estuche una pluma fuente roja con su nombre grabado en letras doradas. Eso y una nota que Remus leyó—: “Querido Remus, si por casualidad cuando tú seas mayor pero yo también lo sea y nos encontramos de nuevo, prométeme que al menos me darás una oportunidad. Con amor, Dora. P.D. Tuve un sueño donde nos casábamos, así que conserva esta pluma hasta que el día llegue.” Oh, wow...

—Tiene la fuerza de una Black, incluso aunque Madre reniegue de su pertenencia a la familia —masculló Sirius—. Erm, yo también tengo un regalo, ¿sabes? Aunque en comparación...

Sin envoltorios ni más dramatismo que meterse la mano al bolsillo, Sirius sacó dos anillos y abrió la palma para que Remus los examinara.

—Uhm, cometí un error terrible al pedirlos por catálogo sin revisar las medidas. James le regaló un par similar a Lily, es una especie de anillo de promesa para, erm, prometerse cosas, y pensé que nosotros podríamos... Uhm... Si te parece idiota podemos sólo-...

—No —dijo Remus, que cogió uno de los anillos y le examinó a detalle.

Eran de plata, y no habían costado gran cosa, pero Sirius quería tener uno y regalarle otro a Remus como... Una especie de compromiso entre los dos. ¿De qué? Él todavía no lo tenía claro. Por seguro que no salir al público anunciando que durante los últimos años habían tenido sexo como conejos y actuado como novios a espaldas del resto de sus amigos, pero Sirius quería darle a Remus (y darse a sí mismo) una certeza: Que lo amaba, y que eso era lo único inamovible en su vida.

—Están grabados —comentó Remus, que tenía en sus manos aquel en cuyo interior se leían tres iniciales: S.O.B.

—Ya, venía con el paquete y no costaba ningún extra así que...

—Entonces éste es el mío —dijo Remus, colocándose el anillo en su dedo medio y con desilusión viendo que le iba grande.

—Tal vez... —Se lo sacó Sirius y se lo puso en el pulgar, donde el menos dejó de quedarle flojo.

—Es un dedo atípico para llevar joyería —dijo Remus.

—Justo como nosotros, y tendrá que bastar —respondió Sirius al ponerse el anillo que dentro tenía inscrito R.J.L. en su propio pulgar.

Y al menos por una temporada, lo haría.

 

/*/*/*/* Próximo capítulo: Con comentarios (17-abr)/Sin comentarios (01-May).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y si creen que Sirius y Remus tienen por delante un final de cuento de hadas, erm, tendrán que esperar años. Esta historia abarca una vida de separación. Vengan a sufrir conmigo~


	3. 3.- Me alejo…

**3.- Me alejo…**

 

_'Cause we'd fall from grace, we're falling_

_Yeah, we'd fall from grace_

_If these walls could talk._

_5 Seconds of Summer - If Walls Could Talk_

 

La vida universitaria fue y no fue a la vez tal como Sirius lo había imaginado.

El cambio más radical, por supuesto, fue dejar los dormitorios en Hogwarts que compartía con sus tres amigos más cercanos y volver a Grimmauld Place porque Madre había elegido para él una universidad en Londres y no había necesidad de volver a abandonar su viejo dormitorio de la infancia.

No fue el mismo caso para Remus o James, ambos con familias al otro extremo del país o fuera del mismo, quienes acabaron rentando juntos un piso que quedaba en término medio respecto a la posibilidad de sus economías, pues ahí donde Remus había aceptado un trabajo de medio turno en una librería para balancear sus cuentas, James recibía de sus padres una mensualidad que le alcanzaba y sobraba para esa vivienda y más. Pero claro, Remus sólo había aceptado mudarse con él a regañadientes, después de que sus amigos le convencieras con argumentos de peso de por qué era esa su mejor opción, y de paso porque además conseguir un compañero de piso fue imposible con el presupuesto que contaba a menos que accediera a vivir en una buhardilla sin incluso el mínimo de bienestar.

Así que Sirius volvió a casa de sus padres, James y Sirius compartieron piso, Peter aceptó residencia en su propia universidad, y por extraño que pareciera, Lily Evans se mudó cerca con un par de amigas porque ella y James tenían planes idénticos de estudiar medicina.

Salvo por James y Lily, el resto de ellos estaba en universidades diferentes con carreras muy distintas entre sí, por lo que Sirius se pasó ese verano entre Hogwarts y el inicio del nuevo curso gastando todo su tiempo libre con Remus, quien no se opuso en lo absoluto ni siquiera cuando éste le acompañó hasta Gales a visitar a sus padres y hospedarse ahí por las dos semanas que duró su visita.

En casa, Madre y Padre se mostraron laxos con su comportamiento, si acaso porque legalmente era un adulto, pero también porque habían conseguido que entrara a la facultad de economía, y tenían puesto en él grandes ambiciones respecto a su futuro, algo que para su mala suerte no cesaban de repetirle cada mañana en el desayuno y cada noche cuando volvía a casa.

Los únicos comentarios negativos que escuchó Sirius de Remus por parte de sus padres durante ese verano fueron en torno a su falta de dinero y renombre, pero ya que había conseguido ingresar a un buen colegio y se mantenía como un candidato a la excelencia con sus notas, al menos la sarta de quejas respecto a su persona se sostuvo en lo mínimo.

—Piensa a futuro, Sirius —le dijo en una ocasión Madre—. Si es un contacto que debas mantener, hazlo; pero si no... No dudes en terminar con él.

«Oh, Madre... Si supieras…», pensó Sirius, pero igual que muchos de los conflictos que mantenía para sí para no empeorar su situación familiar, también calló en esa ocasión.

A la larga, resultaría ser lo mejor y lo peor para él.

 

Primer año de universidad, o el año en que Sirius pasó más tiempo en el piso de Remus y James que en su propio hogar. La mentira de “mis clases están más cerca desde aquí que desde Grimmauld Place” coló como cierta porque así era, pero la razón principal era más bien la otra mitad de la cama de Remus, a donde Sirius se escabullía desde el sofá a medianoche y abandonaba temprano en la mañana, porque para su buena fortuna su primer curso empezaba a las siete.

Si James se percató o no de algo, no lo comentó, demasiado absorto en conseguir notas aprobatorias para cálculo integral y diferencial y ponerse al día con biología celular, sus dos materias más importantes para asegurar su ingreso definitivo a la facultad de medicina. Lily por igual sufrió en sus cursos, y pronto era común verlos a los dos en la mesa de la cocina estudiando bajo la bombilla de luz amarilla y haciéndose preguntas el uno al otro para probar sus conocimientos.

—Me alegra que lo mío no fuera querer salvar el mundo una persona a la vez —dijo Remus en una ocasión, que con un abanico de posibilidades a su alcance gracias a sus notas perfectas, había elegido una carrera que se adecuaba a sus capacidades intelectuales de lectura, memoria y deseo por hacer prevalecer la justicia, así que estaba estudiando leyes y buscaba como finalidad la abogacía en su más alta expresión.

—En cierto modo, es lo que harás, señor gran abogado —le respondió Sirius en un susurro, los dos disfrutando de los últimos minutos antes de que Sirius tuviera que abandonar la calidez de su cama y escabullirse de vuelta al sofá.

Remus acalló su burla con un beso, y Sirius le correspondió con gran fervor incluso si el tiempo apremiaba. Con todo, consiguieron un orgasmo al refregarse el uno contra el otro, y ya que Remus tenía planes de pasar su mañana en la biblioteca, se ducharon por turnos y desayunaron juntos.

James emergió de su habitación en algún punto, atraído por el aroma a salchichas asadas y pan tostado, y los tres compartieron un desayuno como en Hogwarts.

—¿Sabes, Padfoot? —Habló James—. Pasas tanto tiempo aquí que debería empezar a cobrarte tu tercera parte de la renta...

—Sirius fue quien trajo los víveres de la semana —intervino Remus con cierto grado de frialdad, pues si su amigo pasaba tanto tiempo en su piso, era por insistencia suya.

—Hey, que no me estoy quejando, y sería genial un tercer inquilino en un piso más grande. Además... Más espacio podría significar que Lily aceptara quedarse en más ocasiones...

—Todo empieza y termina con Lily Evans para ti —dijo Sirius, untándole mermelada a su tostada y dándole un gran mordisco antes de negarse no por primera vez—. Lo siento, Prongs, pero aunque me encantaría salir de casa para no tener que lidiar con mis padres más, es su opinión que debo centrarme en los estudios y no en las banalidades de la vida estudiantil...

—Qué cagada...

—Ya, pero quizá el próximo año con Reg sea diferente; hemos hablado al respecto y seguro funciona. Puede que así consigamos convencerlos, dos contra dos.

—Mucha suerte con eso —murmuró Remus, y la conversación quedó zanjada, al menos de momento y hasta nuevo aviso.

 

Segundo año de universidad, o el año en que Sirius se salió con la suya y él y Regulus se mudaron a su propio piso, apenas a un par de calles del que Remus y James todavía compartían. Con Regulus estudiando igual que él economía en la misma universidad lo ideal habría sido un piso lo más cerca posible a su facultad, de preferencia de lujo y con todas las comodidades, pero ya que tener la absoluta aprobación de sus padres no era una prioridad para ninguno de los hermanos Black, en su lugar consiguieron un espacio decente pero nada ostentoso, sobreentendido como que había agua caliente y no contaban con ninguna invasión de moho o cucarachas, pero no había habitaciones extras y no podría considerarse jamás una residencia digna de lo que Madre consideraba que un Black merecía simplemente por derecho de nacimiento.

Contra todo pronóstico, Regulus se adaptó a esa vida mejor de lo que Sirius planeaba darle crédito, y pronto establecieron entre ellos una rutina con las labores del hogar, siendo Sirius quien hacía la compra y cocinaba, en tanto que Regulus tenía a su cargo el pago de facturas y la limpieza. Del resto se turnaban, y no tardó en quedar patente que ambos hermanos Black trabajaban como una máquina bien aceitada.

—Y yo que pensaba que a estas alturas la pila de ropa sucia llegaría hasta el techo y estarías a nada de contratar una empleada doméstica —dijo Remus la primera vez que estuvo de visita en su piso y se admiró con el trabajo que habían hecho ahí dentro con una simple capa de pintura en los muros y una buena limpieza de los pisos y demás superficies.

Claro, por cortesía de un servicio de aseo profesional porque ni a Sirius ni a Regulus les apeteció mancharse con pintura ni molerse las espaldas tallando viejas manchas, pero eso no se lo mencionó a Remus, y en su lugar Sirius lo arrinconó contra el muro más cercano y lo beso hasta que ambos perdieron el aliento.

—¿Quieres conocer mi habitación? —Le invitó Sirius a continuar sus exploraciones por el piso, pero Remus tuvo otros planes, y aprovechando que Regulus tenía sesión de estudio en la biblioteca para el resto de la tarde, primero hicieron el amor en el sofá nuevo que decoraba su sala, y otra vez más en el tapete persa que Madre había insistido que se llevaran para decorar el lugar.

Después comieron un refrigerio de mermelada y queso con una taza de té tibio para los dos, e hicieron una carrera al dormitorio de Sirius, donde sobre su cobertor nuevo volvieron a unir sus cuerpos.

Una acción que por los siguientes años sería una constante en sus vidas.

 

Tercer año de universidad pasó a ser también el año en que se volvió tan complicado justificar que Remus pasara más tiempo en el departamento de Sirius que en el propio, que ambos tuvieron que sentarse a charlar acerca de lo que hacían y la imagen que daba al mundo.

—No estoy listo para... —Sentado en el sofá y con los codos sobre las rodillas, Sirius hundió aún más los hombros y se pasó las manos por la nuca—. No podría. Madre me mataría y Padre me sacaría del testamento, lo cual en realidad es lo que menos me importa, pero entonces Reggie... Reg estaría solo y no puedo permitirlo.

A su lado, Remus apretó los labios. —No estoy diciendo que de buenas a primeras anunciemos con todo bombo y platillo que por la mayor parte de la última década hemos sido más que sólo amigos. Entiendo el predicamento en el que te encuentras, y no te pediría jamás hacer algo con lo que no te sientes cómodo, pero...

Sirius pensó a bromear acerca de su fallido intento con corbatas y amarrarse por turnos a la cabecera de la cama, pero descubrió que ni siquiera a él en esa situación le causaba ni el menor rastro de una sonrisa.

—... ¿no podríamos al menos ser honestos con nuestros amigos? Con James, con Lily, tal vez con Peter.

—Oh, querido Peter —masculló Sirius, quien se había distanciado más que nadie de Peter luego de que en una de sus habituales salidas mensuales a beber éste comentara con desprecio cómo su vecino era “un marica de esos” y con ello le arruinara la noche.

Si Remus había o no escuchado su comentario se había guardado demasiado bien el demostrar su desaprobación, pero Sirius no podía ni quería perdonarlo, porque si algo había descubierto de sí en los últimos años era que su afición por Remus no se deducía sólo a él, y en cambio, su gusto (si es que alguna vez existió y fue sincero) por las chicas ya no existía más.

Hasta donde entendía Sirius y porque Remus se lo había confirmado, éste se sentía atraído por ambos sexos y no tenía conflicto por elegir entre cualquiera de los dos, pero no ese caso ya no aplicaba para él. Sirius simplemente no sentía ninguna clase de atracción por las mujeres, y el aceptarlo para sí como prueba de una homosexualidad que limitaba sus posibilidades de engañar a sus padres era sólo una causa más del sufrimiento que día a día le carcomía por dentro.

—Moony... —Levantando un poco la cabeza, Sirius chasqueó la lengua—. ¿Qué bien podría haber en decirles a nuestros amigos eso? Tan sólo serviría para arruinar nuestra amistad.

—Eso no lo sabes con certeza.

—Ya, y tampoco tienes tú ninguna certeza de la aceptación que nos espera si seguimos adelante con ese plan tuyo. Y francamente, no quiero perder a la única familia que he hecho fuera de casa.

—Si es por James-...

—¡Claro que es por James! ¡Y por sus padres, por Euphemia y Fleamont! ¿Sabes cuántas veces me han dado cobijo en su hogar? ¿Y te imaginas su reacción si de buenas a primer les digo que soy homosexual? ¡Jamás en la vida me volverían a hablar! ¡Y ellos lo son todo para James, él...! —Sirius cerró los ojos e inhaló y exhaló con fuerza antes de proseguir—. Prongs no me perdonaría darles ese disgusto, y no quiero renunciar a mi otro hermano.

—James no es así y lo sabes. Él no tiene ninguna fibra mala en su alma, por algo él y Lily quieren ser médicos, y te quiere tanto como tú a él. Eres su hermano por igual. ¿En verdad crees que él podría darte la espalda? ¿O que Lily lo haría? ¿Es ese el concepto que tienes de ellos?

Sirius se giró hacia Remus y lo enfrentó mirándolo directo a los ojos. —No lo sé, Moony. ¿Y sabes? En verdad tampoco quiero corroborarlo...

Y con aquel tono que daba por cerrado el tema, expresó su desacuerdo absoluto.

 

Cuarto año de universidad fue el último y no el último por igual para el grupo de amigos que conformaban entre sí. Sí el último para Sirius de universidad y de educación, que en verano consiguió un puesto dentro de una de las tantas empresas Black y empezó sus prácticas. Peter fue un caso parecido, pero en lugar de la empresa familiar, se adscribió a la de un amigo. No exactamente el último para Remus, que continuó con estudios superiores para obtener su título de abogado y le esperaban dos años más antes de poder ejercer su práctica. Un caso similar fue para James, que tenía por delante un largo trecho antes de graduarse de la escuela de medicina, y para Lily... Bueno, Lily tuvo que ponerle una pausa a su carrera cuando los anticonceptivos fallaron y ella se descubrió embarazada y sin deseo de renunciar a ese bebé.

—¡Nos vamos a casar! Lily ha dicho que sí, así que prepararemos todo para el mes entrante, antes de que su barriga empiece a notarse —anunció James con una amplia sonrisa que no dejaba en tela de juicio la felicidad que aquel imprevisto en su futuro representaba para él.

Lily fue un poco más parca de reacciones, para ella poner un alto indefinido a sus estudios fue un duro golpe a asimilar, más cuando sus padres se mostraron decepcionados del abrupto final a su brillante carrera, pero James no se amedrentó cuando al hablar con ellos para pedir su mano en matrimonio (una formalidad meramente, en realidad se iban a casar con su aprobación o sin ella) les aseguró que velaría por Lily y su hijo, y que se aseguraría de algún día contar con dos Potter médicos en su hogar.

Así que James y Lily se casaron, compraron un pequeño piso en Londres al que se mudaron con las muchas bendiciones de los padres de James, y Remus se vio de pronto sin su compañero de piso y un sitio donde vivir.

Con un contrato de arrendamiento mensual, el problema en sí era conseguir quien pagara la otra mitad de la renta, y aunque Remus colocó anuncios en el periódico e hizo esparcir la voz del espacio extra, no hubo manera y tuvo que resignarse a su mala suerte de mudarse a un sitio más económico.

De poco sirvió que Sirius o James se ofrecieran a darle una parte del dinero o incluso de ofrecerle sitio en su propio piso, porque Remus era tozudo, también orgulloso, y con el mentón alto rechazó sus ofrecimientos y se mudó a un barrio que había visto mejores tiempos y que convertía sus tiempos de traslado en largas pesadillas diarias yendo de aquí a allá en el transporte público.

—Nadie te va a dar un premio por tanto autosacrificio, Remus —escuchó Sirius a Regulus hablar con éste una mañana posterior a que Remus se quedara con él a pasar la noche luego de mucha insistencia y porque ya era tarde para pasearse por las calles desiertas de Londres.

Parado en el pasillo que conducía a la cocina, Sirius aguardó descalzo a la respuesta de Remus, que optó mejor por cambiar de tema.

—Estoy bien, gracias por tu preocupación, Regulus. ¿Quieres té?

—No me meteré donde no me llaman, pero ustedes dos... Seguir así va a ser su ruina.

—No sé de qué me hablas, Regulus.

Y ya que el tema del día parecía ser el fingir que la verdad no existía, Sirius entró a la cocina sin reconocer la conversación que segundos atrás ahí había tenido lugar.

 

Como era habitual en la mañana de sus sábados, Sirius se reunió con Madre, Padre y Regulus a ‘disfrutar’ de un desayuno en familia como las reglas de etiqueta mandaban.

La tradición, si es que se le podía llamar así, la había instaurado Madre apenas un par de años atrás, a tiempo para que sus dos hijos recién salidos del colegio tuvieran el pretexto de volver a casa aunque sólo fuera una vez por semana. De más estaba el decir que tanto Sirius como Regulus habrían preferido prescindir de la tan agradable reunión con ambos padres, pero ya que era más sencillo soportar esas dos horas de martirio que una semana completa de reproches por su ausencia, eran raras las ocasiones en las que faltaban.

Y esa, precisamente, era una en la que Sirius habría preferido no estar presente y ahorrarse las palabras que Madre lanzó en su dirección.

—Una pena lo del chico Potter —dijo Madre no por primera vez en los últimos meses—. Mira que tener un futuro tan brillante como médico y caer engatusado en los brazos de esa cualquiera sin un apellido decente que-...

—Madre —le interrumpió Sirius a través de los dientes apretados—. Lily no es nada que puedas pensar de ella. Por el contrario, es inteligente y-...

—Muy inteligente no es si resultó con un bebé antes del matrimonio, antes incluso de finalizar sus estudios, aunque para alguien como ella... ¿Qué finalidad hay en que una mujer estudie? ¡Y medicina además! Muy por fuera de su competencia si me lo preguntan —agregó Orion a la conversación.

—No te confundas, querido —apunto Walburga tras un sorbo a su té y una mirada de reprobación a Sirius por intervenir—. Al menos debemos darle a esa chica el crédito de forzar al chico Potter a ‘hacer lo correcto’, incluso si esas acciones están reservadas a mujeres que en verdad lo merecen, y no a cualesquiera que abren las piernas ante el menor indicio de dinero.

Empuñando el tenedor y el cuchillo con los que comía sus huevos y tostada, Sirius estuvo a punto de ponerse en pie y ocasionar una escena, pero a su lado, Regulus le puso la mano sobre el muslo y apretó fuerte. De reojo, le dirigió un mensaje implícito de “cálmate, respira hondo y tranquilízate” que funcionó pero sólo a medias, pues nada enfurecía a Sirius más que Madre hablando negativamente de sus amigos sólo porque ella no podía verlos más que a través de sus ojos desdeñosos donde los Black estaban a la altura de la realeza y el resto del mundo era apenas afortunado de considerarse mugre en la suela de sus zapatos.

—Bueno, siempre queda el recurso del divorcio —dijo Orion como si con ello zanjara el destino de James y Lily a pesar de sólo haber conocido al primero en contadas ocasiones, y bastó eso para que Walburga estallara con un manotazo sobre la mesa.

—¡No! ¡En esta casa no quiero escuchar esa abominable palabra! —Y tras una honda inhalación—. Coman de una vez, la comida se enfría.

Sirius mantuvo el rostro casi en paralelo a su plato mientras barajaba excusas plausibles para una huida temprana, en donde “el me siento indispuesto” pronto se transformó en un “voy a vomitar, si me disculpan” que lo sacaría más rápido de ahí, pero entonces Madre atrajo su atención.

—Sirius.

—¿Sí, Madre?

—Después del desayuno quiero hablar contigo. Tu padre y yo, de hecho.

«Genial, más basura acerca de la boda de James y Lily, o del ‘bastardo’ que han engendrado, o cómo mi piso con Reg es indigno de nuestra persona, o quizá ahora quiere abordar el asunto de Remus y lo inútil que considera mi amistad con él porque...»

Llevándose la comida a la boca con prisa y sin saborear los bocados, Sirius pensó en saltarse el té y de pronto recordar que tenía una cita imposible de reagendar con alguien del trabajo, pero ya que su internado había terminado y estaba bajo las órdenes directas de Padre, al instante su mentira se desbarataría.

Así que sin posibilidad de una huida elegante, Sirius soportó estoico el final del desayuno y el largo minuto mientras las empleadas domésticas retiraban los platos y traían el servicio del té.

El que Madre no le hubiera pedido a Regulus retirarse no animó a Sirius, y en efecto, las primeras palabras de Madre sólo sirvieron para confirmar sus peores temores.

—Ya tienes veintidós y este año cumplirás veintitrés años —dijo Walburga con altivez.

—Bravo, Madre —masculló Sirius—. Todavía recuerdas cómo contar.

—¡No le hables así a tu madre! —Le reprochó al instante Orion, y Sirius se contuvo para no repantigarse sobre la silla de rígido respaldo—. Además, su única intención es recordarte las obligaciones que como miembro Black le debes a esta familia.

—Oh —musitó Regulus a su lado, que al instante comprendió de que se trataba.

Sirius en cambio tuvo que escucharlo de boca de Madre, quien le dedicó una sonrisa cuyo único efecto fue hacer más crueles sus facciones, si es que eso era posible.

—¿No crees que ya es hora de buscar una esposa para ti, Sirius?

—Yo...

—Con sólo dos hijos, es crucial que un apellido tan ilustre como el nuestro no se pierda así como así —continuó Walburga, ignorando la expresión de desconcierto en el rostro de su hijo mayor—. Por supuesto, ya he hecho los arreglos pertinentes, y la próxima semana saldrás con Pleione Halliday al teatro.

Sirius se ahogó con su propia saliva, y en tanto tosía con discreción en su puño, Regulus señaló lo más evidente de aquella oración.

—¿No somos parientes con los Halliday? Casi podría jurar que Pleione es una especie de...

—Prima en tercer grado —suplió Walburga el parentesco con ligereza, un tanto más orgullosa de lo que debería estarlo en condiciones normales alguien hablando de incesto, pero ya que ella y Orion eran apenas primos segundos o alguna aberración similar, no era de extrañarse que la frase ‘todo en familia’ le calzara tan de maravilla a su pensamiento.

—Lo siento, Madre —dijo Sirius apenas recuperó el aliento—. No creo poder asistir a esa cita. Me espera una semana sumamente atareada en la oficina y-…

—Tonterías. Irás —dijo Madre, y por su tono dejó bien en claro que no admitiría réplicas.

Y a regañadientes, Sirius aceptó.

 

—Ella tiene razón —dijo Remus más tarde ese mismo día, de visita con Sirius porque en sus planes estaba ir juntos al cine y después regresar al piso con comida para llevar y después hacer el amor.

Básicamente, un sábado como cualquier otro para ellos dos, pues desde que Sirius trabajaba horario extendido en una de las tantas empresas Black y Remus compaginaba sus estudios con un trabajo de medio jornada para pagarse sus estudios, era poco el tiempo libre que tenían para disfrutar de la compañía del otro.

Sentado en la esquina de su cama mientras se calzaba las botas, Sirius alzó el rostro y le dirigió a Remus una mirada de infinito reproche.

—Por favor, Remus, jamás vuelvas a estar de acuerdo con Madre, ¿vale? Es... escalofriante, y me hace sentir deseos de anudarme una soga al cuello y saltar. Ugh...

Recargado contra el escritorio que Sirius tenía en su habitación y cruzado de brazos, Remus suspiró. —Mira, no digo que tu madre tenga _enteramente_ la razón, pero en parte...

—¿Qué, me quieres ver casado porque así es más fácil terminar conmigo?

—No —replicó Remus poniendo los ojos en blanco—. Pero ayudaría para tu caso ya que estamos hablando de ello. ¿O no fuiste tú quien apenas el mes pasado recibió el consejo de su padre de evitar compañías masculinas nocivas para tu reputación?

—Según mis padres, cualquier miembro del mismo sexo es nociva, Moony. Así son las cosas cuando saben que eres gay pero prefieren cortarse un dedo que reconocerlo —gruñó Sirius al finalizar con los abundantes nudos de sus botas y por último ponerse en pie—. Lo que sea. No pienso vivir mi vida bajo sus reglas.

Remus le dirigió una mirada que lo resumía todo: “¿Pero no lo haces ya?”

Y por salud mental, Sirius optó por ignorarlo.

 

El primer año que Remus subió a los juzgados como abogado fue también el año en que Sirius y Regulus abandonaron su piso conjunto y optaron por comprar cada quien una residencia. Eso sí, no una casa cada uno como sus padres les presionaron los seis meses anteriores a la compra de los inmuebles, sino un edificio en una buena área de Londres, donde acondicionaran las dos plantas superiores como viviendas separadas (un piso para cada uno de ellos) y las tres plantas inferiores arrendadas a distintos negocios y produciendo capital. Beneficios de ser dos egresados de economía que no habían ido sólo a la escuela para tener un título de mentiras colgando en el muro de Grimmauld Place.

Para entonces, el bebé de James y Lily ya tenía casi el año, y ésta había retomado sus estudios en medicina con renovado brío, no dispuesta a convertirse en un ama de casa como muchos habrían vaticinado, lo que aumentó todavía más la opinión positiva que tenían Euphemia y Fleamont de su nuera, a la que habían aceptado como una más de su familia desde el primer día y ahora sólo era motivo de elogio para ellos.

Del pequeño nieto que tenían ahora ni hablar, que Harry era la luz de sus ojos, y en realidad de cualquiera que conociera al dulce bebé. Sirius había estado tan conmovido al conocerlo, que con él en brazos no había hesitado cuando James le pidió ser su padrino, y aunque eso generó cierta fricción en casa cuando sus padres le reprocharon haber tomado un compromiso semejante no con los Potter (a quienes seguían considerando de segunda clase) sino con _Lily_ Potter, al final hizo su voluntad y ningún comentario de Madre o Padre influyó en su decisión.

Así que oficialmente Sirius pasó a ser el padrino de Harry, y Remus... una madrina de cierto tipo.

—Vale, puedes llamarlo paranoia pero... —Comentó Remus de regreso al piso de Sirius, los dos achispados luego de una noche de vino con los Potter y en apariencia tranquilo, pero Sirius vislumbró a través de él el nerviosismo de haber sido atrapado con las manos en la masa.

La velada con sus amigos había incluido cena y vino, sí, y también charla amena como solía ser una o dos veces al mes para relajarse de las tensiones cotidianas que los aquejaban a todos ellos con sus respectivas carreras. Con Harry durmiendo ya de corrido por la noche, no había tema que no abordaran durante su reunión, y esa vez el tópico central había resultado ser la larga lista de parejas con las que Remus jamás cruzaba de la tercera cita, la igualmente larga lista de candidatas a matrimonio con las que Sirius se había entrevistado por sugerencia de su madre, y lo curioso que era cómo en todos esos años los dos continuaran solteros.

Sirius se había mosqueado, y en su tribulación poco le había faltado para dejar caer intencionalmente su copa de vino en el tapete color crema que los Potter tenían en la sala para así conseguirse una distracción, pero Remus se le había adelantado con una mentira a medias:

—¿Pero quién podría interesarse en serio en nosotros dos? Sirius jamás ha tenido una novia que trate como tal, y no, Trisha McDermont en sexto año no cuenta porque esas cuatro semanas que ‘salieron’ juntos sólo ocurrieron porque ella se enfermó de paperas a mitad del año y Sirius tuvo que esperar a que sanara antes de decirle lo mucho que lo sentía pero que ya no podían salir más. Y en mi caso, bueno...

Por inercia Remus se había tocado el rostro, donde el vitíligo ya había hecho estragos profundos en al menos un 90% de su pigmentación, con el resultado de apenas parches de piel donde su tono original todavía podía apreciarse. Implícito estaba que Remus todavía se avergonzaba de su enfermedad, y aunque en sí no afectaba nada más que su apariencia y no tenía reparos en defenderse cuando alguien se atrevía a darle una larga mirada de repaso (ya no se diga de murmurar a sus espaldas), más veces de las que quería éste reconocerlo se cohibía incluso de mirarse de reojo a un espejo.

La charla había perdido un toque de la alegría con aquel comentario de Remus, y no fue mucho después que ambos se retiraran compartiendo un taxi a sus respectivos departamentos, cuando en realidad iban juntos al de Sirius y ahí iba a pasar Remus la noche porque en su armario tenía suficiente ropa como para ser considerado un segundo inquilino.

—¿Crees que James y Lily sospechan de nosotros? —Preguntó Sirius en respuesta a Remus una vez que estuvieran en el dormitorio, y sentados a los pies de la cama, procedieran a desnudarse para la noche.

Remus se rascó la nariz. —¿No sé? Por un momento creí ver en los ojos de Lily esa intensidad de tener ella misma la respuesta y sólo preguntar para corroborarla. Como cuando le cuestionó a James si todavía la amaba después de salir embarazada pero ya al tanto del anillo de compromiso que él tenía escondido en su cajón de calcetines. Algo así.

—¿Pero cómo...? —Sirius suspiró—. Hemos sido cuidadosos, ¿o no?

—Casi siempre. _Casi_ —enfatizó Remus.

Y en verdad lo habían sido. Para quienes no los conocieran tan bien, ellos dos eran sólo amigos. Viejos amigos, muy íntimos amigos del colegio, y por lo tanto cercanos, pero sólo amigos. Claro que para sus verdaderos amigos, como era el caso de James y Lily, también de Peter incluso si ahora no lo veían tan seguido desde que trabajaba en Escocia, la ilusión de sólo amigos era una pantalla bajo la cual tenían que protegerse con extra cuidado.

Frente a ellos, el asunto no era cardar con naturalidad el cabello de Sirius entre sus dedos (largo para los estándares de su profesión, pero no tan largo como éste quisiera), ni besar la mejilla de Remus con un sonoro beso como celebración de las más mínimas cosas (justo en una mancha de pigmentación apenas más grande que una moneda y que podía desaparecer cualquier día, que por lo tanto era especial), sino el resto.

Las miradas. El anhelo. El deseo de una vida juntos. A veces incluso los celos…

—Si ya sospechan, entonces podríamos... —Dijo Remus de pronto, y Sirius denegó con la cabeza.

—Ni hablar. ¿Qué tal si no sospechan nada y entonces lo arruinamos con una revelación de ese calibre? Sería un suicidio.

—¿Y qué tal si no? —Rebatió Remus, quien con cada año se mostraba más intransigente e irritado al respecto.

—Es tarde para esta conversación.

—Ya, y cuando no es demasiado temprano, o sólo no el momento correcto —masculló Remus, que con las manos sobre los botones de su camisa, de pronto se detuvo—. Olvida que dije algo entonces.

—¿Y a dónde vas? —Cuestionó Sirius, cuando Remus en lugar de continuar desvistiéndose, se puso en pie y comenzó a vestirse de vuelta.

—Con Regulus.

—¿Uh?

—Me dio una llave de su piso y me dijo que podía quedarme en el cuarto de invitados si alguna vez tú y yo peleábamos y era demasiado tarde para volver a mi piso.

—¿Cómo es que yo no sabía eso?

Remus puso los ojos en blanco. —No lo sé, no es mi problema. Y da igual. Ahora si me disculpas...

—No, Moony —dijo Sirius, que poniéndose en pie alcanzó a abrazar a Remus por detrás cuando éste se dio media vuelta—. Quédate. Lo siento.

—Ni siquiera sabes por qué estoy molesto.

—Ya, no hace falta ser ningún genio para tenerlo claro.

—Mmm...

—Es sólo que... James es familia, Lily y Harry también lo son, y no me gustaría perderlos porque...

—¿Porque tú y yo estamos juntos? No les importaría.

—Eso no lo sabemos con certeza. Ya ves a mis padres.

—Pero Regulus es diferente.

—Sólo porque él es como yo. Con James yo no tengo esa conexión, y si él decidiera que ninguno de nosotros es la clase de influencia que él quiere cerca de Harry... Me destrozaría.

Remus exhaló. —Llamas a James hermano y haces esas distinciones con Regulus... No estoy diciendo que todo saldría a pedir de boca, pero tú ni siquiera le das el beneficio de la duda. Lo conviertes en un miembro honorario de tu familia, pero no te muestras ante él como realmente eres. Es tan... hipócrita.

—Moony —murmuró Sirius con dolor, abrazándolo más fuerte y hundiendo el rostro en su nuca.

—No estoy pidiendo que lo hayas ya, sólo que no lo postergues por siempre —dijo éste de vuelta con voz suave—. No podré esperarte por siempre, Sirius.

Que sin saberlo todavía, sería un factor determinante para ellos dos en tiempos venideros.

 

Nymphadora Tonks volvió a entrar a sus vidas cuando tanto Sirius como Remus ya habían alcanzado la treintena de su vida, y a ojos de terceros, seguían tan solteros como siempre.

Para entonces Remus había terminado con su carrera, y tenía un buen empleo tal como sus padres habían querido para él, con un buen salario, seguro médico y dental, además de un piso en Londres que había pagado en su totalidad. Sirius no se le había quedado atrás ascendiendo en la escala corporativa hasta conseguir el puesto apenas un nivel más abajo del de su padre en una de las compañías Black, y aunque en un inicio las habladurías sólo se habían centrado en el nepotismo inherente de aquella acción, lo cierto es que no tardaron en quedar silenciadas cuando quedó patente que nadie trabajaba tan duro como Sirius ni merecía estar tras la silla del jefe.

La diferencia entre Remus y Sirius estribaba entre que el primero era feliz con su empleo, en tanto que el segundo no podía esperar cada día para volver a su piso, aflojarse la corbata, y beber un par de dedos de whisky que a la larga lo llevarían por el camino del alcoholismo si no se medía en su consumo.

—No puedes seguir así —le dijo Remus en una ocasión, pero Sirius lo desestimó con un quiebre de su muñeca.

—Puedo, debo y lo haré. Renunciar no es una opción.

—¿A costa de tu salud?

—¿Qué, por beber un poco cada noche después de la oficina para relajarme? Padre ha hecho eso por los últimos cuarenta años de su carrera y ahí lo tienes en la cima de las empresas familiares y con los resultados de sus chequeos médicos anuales limpios como si estuviera en la flor de su vida.

Remus se guardó de mencionar que también su aspecto era terrible, y que los años no le habían hecho bien, ya fuera por el exceso de bebida o por el estrés laboral.

Por su cuenta, Sirius creyó que no tendría mucho más de qué preocuparse. Cierto, su trabajo era tedioso, a ratos insoportable, pero ya tenía algunos años ascendiendo sin parar en la escalera corporativa, y antes que después podría proclamarse como heredero legítimo de las empresas Black. Llegado el momento, quería hacer grandes cambios, y en especial anular algunas órdenes, como aquella que relegaba a Regulus como segundo hijo al Siberia de los negocios familiares cuando en realidad era su hermano quien mejores capacidades tenía para tolerar todo aquello y llevarlo a buen puerto.

Claro que Regulus también estaba en la lista negra de Madre porque al igual que él se había negado a casarse, y sobrepasando ambos la treintena de la vida, sería antes que después cuando tuvieran que rendir cuentas de lo que se consideraba un comportamiento aberrante y proclive a las habladurías.

Al menos en esa área Remus estaba en las mismas condiciones que Sirius, y por lo menos una vez durante su llamada semanal con sus padres éste tenía que tolerar de su propia madre la inquisitiva pregunta de si había alguien especial en su vida, y que cuando planeaba presentárselas. Remus escaqueaba la respuesta, y en más de una ocasión se preguntó Sirius si los señores Lupin estarían al tanto de ellos dos, que para vacaciones y algunas Navidades, habían insistido a Remus de invitarlo y lo habían tratado como un miembro más de su familia, aunque ese mismo trato afectuoso era para James cuando éste acudía con su familia así que era difícil estar seguros.

En cierta parte de su mente, Sirius estaba conforme y a la vez odiaba ese aspecto de su vida en donde tenía a Remus pero sólo a escondidas; donde de momento podía mantener a raya las órdenes de Madre y Padre para contraer matrimonio con alguna de sus innumerables parientas lejanas y engendrar un par de Blacks más a la colección, pero no por mucho más; en ese instante congelado del tiempo donde ‘treinta y soltero’ era ser codiciado, pero cruzar a ‘cuarenta y soltero’ despertaría rumores... Y rumores ya había. También chismorreos. Así como preguntas…

—Habría sido divertido que tuvieras hijos, ¿sabes, Padfoot? —Le dijo Harry en alguna ocasión, que creciendo como hijo único seguido echaba de menos la compañía con quien jugar—. Así podríamos haber sido primos, ¿o medios hermanos?, y nos la pasaríamos genial juntos.

Como padrino, Sirius no perdía la oportunidad de visitar a Harry, y sumaba esas salidas con él a las cenas semanales en las que él y Remus se reunían con James y Lily como íntimos amigos que eran (“casi como dos parejas para el guisado de los jueves, ¿eh?”, bromearon estos en una ocasión, y con risa forzada asintieron Sirius y Remus), por lo que Harry se sentía en confianza para hablar con él en absoluta sinceridad.

—No sé si habría sido un buen padre, Harry —respondió Sirius, y la mano de Harry que sostenía entre la suya le dio un apretón.

—No bueno a secas, _genial_.

—Lo dices porque no tengo inconveniente en dejarte ver lo que quieras en la televisión.

—Ya, pero también porque eres divertido, y sabes muchas buenas historias, y cuando sea grande como tú seremos tan buenos amigos como lo son papá y tú.

Sirius sonrió, y le correspondió a Harry el apretón. —Ya veremos...

Que en lenguaje de adulto era un “No” disfrazado que Harry supo leer entre líneas pero no presionó más.

Incluso con la apertura de las últimas décadas, ni Sirius tenía planes de sacar su homosexualidad a flote ni Remus lo presionaba al respecto, consciente de lo mucho que había en juego, pero... La brecha entre los dos era palpable, y conforme fueron transcurriendo los meses y luego los años, cada vez era más claro que no podrían sostenerse así.

Y en efecto, así fue.

Como si de un efecto dominó se tratara, la vida de Sirius se vino abajo con la rapidez de un chasquido de dedos y nada de lo que dijo o hizo le puso un alto hasta que fue demasiado tarde.

 

Empezó con Regulus, quien durante el tradicional desayuno de los sábados en Grimmauld Place, se limpió la boca con su servilleta y anunció que tenía a alguien importante en su vida. El “se llama Bartemius Crouch” puso fin a los planes de boda que Madre había estado trazando casi desde su concepción, y al instante salió volando una copa de whisky del que Orion ya bebía como si se tratara de agua a cualquier hora del día. Atónito por la reacción de su hermano, Sirius apenas si reaccionó cuando éste le miró directo a los ojos y remató el último clavo de ese ataúd con un “no quiero terminar como Sirius y Remus esperando un día que jamás llegará” y entonces la bronca se precipitó en su dirección, con Padre luciendo listo para una apoplejía y Madre gritando toda clase de improperios, de cómo ellos eran unos malagradecidos, unas abominaciones, para nada sus hijos...

 

Aquella escena en casa derivó en un accidente para Regulus donde el reporte oficial marcó una confusión entre el pedal del freno y el acelerador en una curva cerrada, pero al entrar a ver a su hermano en terapia intensiva y cubierto en vendas y cables, Sirius comprendió que no era el caso...

No muchas horas después el patriarca Black le siguió los pasos con un certero escopetazo que no dejó lugar a dudas de sus intenciones, y aunque los rumores acertaron a la perfección con la verdadera causa de muerte, Walburga sostuvo que había sido in simple paro cardiaco, incluso si su negativa de tener un féretro abierto confirmaba lo contrario...

Sirius ascendió como cabeza de familia a las empresas familiares, que con el caos y la especulación, estaban en precaria situación y requerían de una mano firme que supiera controlar el vendaval a su beneficio. Sirius lo consiguió, pero a costa de los siguientes tres meses de su vida que lo envejecieron igual que si se tratara de tres años.

Remus estuvo a su lado, por supuesto, pero la tensión acabó por distanciarlos...

 

La crisis llegó a su punto más álgido cuando Sirius recibió una llamada del centro médico donde Regulus se estaba recuperando y en donde le notificaron que Walburga había intentado atacarlo con la lima de metal de su set de manicura. En apariencia, un incidente apenas mayor, excepto que consiguió clavarle la afilada punta en el cuello y su actitud la hizo acreedora de una revisión exhaustiva donde el diagnóstico no fue nada esperanzador para la familia: Esquizofrenia.

—Probablemente convivió con la enfermedad la mayor parte de su vida adulta, pero consiguió mantenerla bajo control o al menos oculta de su familia —dijo el médico que atendió su caso.

Sirius sólo recordó los gritos, las injurias, las bofetadas, y la ocasional amenaza de “haz lo que te digo o sabrás lamentarlo” pero se mantuvo con la boca cerrada.

Ya no había más que decir de ella.

 

—¿Estabas enterado de Remus y...?

La pregunta, así como el tono, pusieron alerta a Sirius, que contempló a Lily con ojos nubosos. —¿De qué hablas?

—Remus y Tonks —dijo Lily con los labios apretados—. Se han visto sin parar el último mes, y Remus faltó a la misma cena del jueves que tú para estar con ella.

—Ah. —Sirius parpadeó—. No lo sabía, pero... seguro no es nada.

Excepto que sí lo fue.

 

—Siento que las cosas tuvieran que ser así, Padfoot —dijo Remus con la vista el frente, al lado de Sirius en la banca de un parque al que solían llevar a Harry cuando el clima era decente—. Pero quiero que sepas que si hay algo de lo que me arrepiento es cómo he actuado _yo_ en esta situación.

—Moony...

—No era así como quería que terminara todo entre tú y yo.

—No es tu culpa, sino m-...

Remus soltó una corta exhalación. —No es tuya tampoco. Pasé demasiado tiempo pensando que si realmente querías estar conmigo nada podría impedírtelo, pero subestimé a tu familia. Y mira a Regulus... No quiero eso para ti. Él intentó ser su propia persona y…

«Y ahora usa un bastón para caminar», pensó Sirius con amargura, rememorando cuán dura estaba siendo la rehabilitación para su hermano incluso si Barty, que ahora era oficialmente su novio, estaba ahí para ayudarle en cada aspecto posible.

—Tú y yo... Fue lo mejor de mi vida, y al menos de eso tienes que estar seguro —dijo Remus con la voz acuosa.

—Ya, igual para mí.

—Lo sé. Esto no se termina porque se acabó el amor sino porque... Bueno, Lily ya debe de haberte informado de lo mío con Dora.

—Sólo que se han estado viendo. Pensé que se refería a citas y...

—Empezó como citas. Dora es inteligente, y también buena compañía. Un poco... Me costó reconocerla luego de tantos años, ha cambiado bastante de aquella niña precoz con coletas, pero... Hemos hecho buenas migas.

—Más que eso si los rumores son de fiar.

—Sirius...

—Te deseo lo mejor, Moony —dijo Sirius, poniéndose en pie y sacudiéndose las arrugas de su traje—. Siempre ha sido así, y así seguirá. No tengo nada contra Tonks, pero francamente no puedo decir que estoy feliz por ustedes dos, así que... Suerte con todo; con tu nueva vida, nueva esposa, nuevo bebé...

—Padfoot, por favor...

—Si necesitas un padrino para tu bebé, piensa en mí. Harry dice que soy el mejor. —Sirius consiguió sonreír, y le estrechó la mano a Remus, que estaba frío y temblaba—. Sólo no me alejes del todo de tu vida, ¿ok?

—Ok.

Y después sus caminos se bifurcaron.

 

/*/*/*/* Próximo capítulo: Con comentarios (24-abr)/Sin comentarios (08-May).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¿Qué tal el angst? ;D Pero si les gustan los finales tristes se van a llevar un chasco, así que no olviden que el último capítulo se actualiza el miércoles entrante. Graxie por leer~!


	4. 4.- … y vuelvo porque nunca me marché.

**4.- … y vuelvo porque nunca me marché.**

 

_If these walls could talk, I'd hope they wouldn't say anything_

_Because they've seen way too many things_

_'Cause we'd fall from grace, we're falling_

_Yeah, we'd fall from grace_

_If these walls could talk_

_5 Seconds of Summer - If Walls Could Talk_

 

—Es una boda, no un funeral, Sirius —le recordó Andrómeda a su primo Sirius mientras sentados lado a lado observaban a la feliz pareja compuesta por Remus y Tonks bailar su primer baile como pareja de recién casados.

Sirius quiso comentar que para él era un momento de luto antes que celebración, que era su otra mitad la que en esos momentos tenía una sonrisa en labios y cumplía con el protocolo de esposo de la novia para su sobrina segunda, pero en su lugar apuró su copa de champagne (algo así como la séptima copa en apenas dos horas) y desvió la mirada de la pista de baile.

Más espantoso que ver a Remus casado con alguien cuya pertenencia (aunque no directa) a la familia Black no era con él, fue a ver a Tonks con una enorme barriga de ocho meses de embarazo y feliz en su ignorancia. Para él y ella, Remus había sido su primer amor, y en el caso de Tonks, al menos sería el último...

—Quita esa cara —le reprochó Regulus a su otro lado, que a sabiendas de lo difícil que sería para su hermano asistir a la boda de su examante, había ocupado el sitio que en circunstancias normales sería para Potter y no se había movido de ahí.

Sirius chasqueó la lengua, y porque el alcohol era el único lubricante para un hombre en su situación, aprovechó que por su mesa pasaba otro mesero para robarle una flauta más con champagne.

—Eres imposible —masculló Regulus.

—Déjamelo a mí —dijo James, que incluso con Regulus de por medio, no se cortó en retirarle la copa a Sirius entre los dedos.

Sirius por su parte aceptó que no podía darse el lujo de emborracharse y hacer algo tan denigrante como montar un espectáculo de dolor en donde le reclamara a Remus su traición y posterior abandono, por lo que bajó la vista al mantel y ahí la mantuvo hasta que la tradicional danza de los novios llegó a su fin y el momento de bailar con la concurrencia llegó.

Mientras que a Remus le tocaba bailar con cuanta mujer hubiera asistido al privado evento, a Tonks le tocó hacer lo mismo con los hombres, y más pronto de lo que le apeteciera lo hizo Sirius, quien no pudo evitar mirarla unos segundos más de lo apropiado en el voluminoso vientre.

Por descontado, que la causa central de que ese matrimonio se llevara a cabo, porque Remus era un caballero, y como tal le estaba correspondiendo a Tonks incluso si en una muy incómoda charla éste le había confesado a Sirius que sólo la veía como una amiga.

—Y pensar que pasé mi verano previo a Hogwarts molesta porque tendría que asistir a un colegio privado al que antes que yo ya habían acudido todos los miembros de la familia que le dio la espalda a mamá —dijo Tonks bailando con Sirius y los dos haciendo charla ligera—. ¿Cómo está la tía Walburga?

—Loca —dijo Sirius sin cortarse en su descripción—. Por fortuna los medicamentos la tienen controlada, aunque ha sido una decepción comprobar que su terrible carácter era propio y no parte de la enfermedad.

—¿Y qué tal lo llevan Regulus y tú?

—Bien.

—¿Algún prospecto para ustedes dos?

—Oh, las novias y su eterno optimismo de que todos deberían de seguir sus pasos —dijo Regulus, que pidiendo un turno para bailar, vino a suplantar a Sirius, quien pudo con ello encontrar el pretexto perfecto para retirarse de vuelta a la barra de bebidas.

—¿Tiene algo más fuerte que champagne? —Preguntó al bartender, y el hombre le entregó un vaso con whisky que Sirius se vio tentado de beber de golpe de no ser por la mano que se posó en su hombro y lo detuvo.

—¿Planeas emborracharte en mi boda y montar un espectáculo? —Inquirió Remus, que tras una seña al bartender, recibió un vaso con agua mineral, su bebida por elección de esa noche.

—Sólo la primera parte —respondió Sirius, quien ya se sentía listo para hacer una pronta retirada y ahorrarse más tragos amargos por esa velada—. Menos mal que le has pedido a Prongs que sea tu padrino de boda, porque ahora mismo no podría sacarme un discurso de la manga sin que pareciera más bien salido del culo...

—Sirius...

—Ya, lo siento —masculló éste, observando su vaso con whisky antes de rechazarlo—. No es mi noche.

«Ni mi día, ni mi semana, ni mi mes, ni mi año... Tal vez tampoco mi vida a partir de hoy y hasta...”, pero el pensamiento de Sirius quedó cortado cuando ningún final le pareció apropiado. Era tan fácil imaginar a Remus y a Tonks envejeciendo felices con un par de hijos que los visitaran y los nietos que estos engendrarían... Todo un cuadro de armonía familiar donde el tío Padfoot no encajaba en lo absoluto.

—¿Hay algo que pueda hacer por ti?

«Pide la anulación de este matrimonio y vuelve conmigo.» —No, estoy bien. Me la estoy pasando genial —mintió Sirius, y aunque su sonrisa era amplia, fueron sus ojos muertos los que no engañaron a Remus.

—Padfoot...

Sirius vio a Remus acercarse, y la tentatividad de un roce que sólo acarrearía problemas, así que dio un paso atrás y mantuvo la distancia por ambos.

—Te lo dije antes: Sólo te deseo lo mejor. Y serás un buen marido y un excelente padre para ese bebé que viene en camino. Ahora si me disculpas...

Y dando media vuelta, Sirius se alejó sin saber que en ningún momento los ojos de Remus abandonaron su figura poner distancia entre los dos.

 

El bebé de Remus y Tonks fue niño, y fiel a su promesa, Sirius fue el padrino de honor, ocasionando con ello que James bromeara acerca de su papel como ‘padrino de todos, padre de nadie’, que le acarreó un codazo en el costado por parte de Lily y la orden seca de vigilar la barbacoa en torno a la que se habían reunido para celebrar el bautizo.

Aquella era la primera vez que Sirius ponía un pie en la casita a las afueras de Londres que Remus y Tonks habían comprado juntos para vivir, y la perfección de sus dos pisos, tejas nuevas, cerca recién pintada y parrilla en el patio trasero sólo contribuyó a la estampa familiar tras la cual deseaba y a la vez no que el amor de su vida estuviera con alguien que no era él.

Mezquino porque el corazón roto que se negaba a sanar así le obligaba, Sirius se presentó con un enorme regalo para su nuevo ahijado y no dejó de apreciar los pequeños detalles familiares por toda la casa, como los libros de Remus en las estanterías, toques de la feminidad de Tonks aquí y allá, además de innumerables fotografías con el bebé al que habían bautizado como Edward por el padre de Tonks, y a quien para diferenciar de su abuelo llamaban Ted sin parar.

El pequeño Ted que se asemejaba tanto a Remus a pesar de su corta edad, y que al instante hizo desaparecer cualquier rencor que Sirius pudiera sentir por él apenas lo tuvo en brazos y olisqueó de su cabecita repleta de cabello castaño dorado (idéntico al de Remus; no había dudas en su paternidad) la misma fragancia que alguna vez apreciara en Harry cuando todavía era un crío.

—Es... hermoso, Moony —dijo Sirius apenas tuvo la oportunidad, y en lugar de orgullo por ser padre de un crío tan maravilloso, Remus sólo musitó un “sí, claro” por lo bajo y se presionó la nariz entre dos dedos.

Aprovechando que estaban a solas en la cocina y que contaban con relativa privacidad, Sirius no hesitó en preguntar qué pasaba.

—Todo. Nada. Uhm, no me hagas caso —dijo Remus, que con el tazón de ensalada que había ido a buscar ahí adentro, tenía aspecto de no haber disfrutado una noche decente de sueño en meses—. Es el cansancio de los primeros meses de paternidad. La doctora de Dora nos previno que sería normal para nosotros como padres primerizos, pero no recordaba que fuera así de terrible para Lily o James.

Y en efecto, no lo había sido, que por aquel entonces cuando Harry nació, sus dos amigos habían tenido tanto por demostrarle al mundo que no se equivocaban al traer aquella vida, que su atención había estado centrada en hacer lo mejor posible con lo que tenían a su disposición, y el resultado había sido una coordinación equitativa para sobrellevar esos doce meses iniciales de pesadilla.

Un tanto más mayor que sus amigos, casi por una década, Remus habría querido para él y Dora la misma compenetración como pareja para cuidar de Teddy, pero la diferencia no estribaba en el bebé, sino en su relación de pareja, que era si acaso en el mejor de los casos, una de amigos. Padres de un mismo hijo y con planes de velar por su futuro a tiempo completo al menos por los próximos dieciocho años de su vida, pero que estaban descubriendo juntos y a pasos agigantados que su vida en común requería de amor tanto como de buena voluntad para funcionar.

Para entonces Sirius ya estaba al tanto de la insistencia con la que Tonks había conseguido que Remus accediera a salir con ella, así como también de la terquedad para cruzar la delgada línea de amistad que habían trazado por la diferencia de edad y que técnicamente eran colegas (Tonks trabajaba en otro departamento del mismo edificio, así se habían vuelto a reencontrar), y en parte estaba admirado por su tenacidad para quedarse con Remus, aunque no por mucho.

De haber tenido manera de engendrar un hijo con Remus, él habría hecho lo mismo.

—¿Quieres que cuide un rato a Teddy? —Se ofreció Sirius—. Tienes cara de poder utilizar una siesta.

—Yo no... Dora no... ¿Estás seguro? —Preguntó Remus, que a juzgar por las bolsas bajo sus ojos y el parpadeo excesivo, estaba a minutos de quedarse dormido de pie y con el bebé en brazos.

—Vamos —le instó Sirius, que una vez en la sala le retiró a Teddy y le indicó recostarse en el sofá.

Remus acabó con la cabeza en la pierna de Sirius y éste con Teddy acurrucado contra su pecho, y aunque la siesta duró escasos quince minutos antes de que Tonks entrara a la casa buscando a su esposo para que atendiera a los invitados, no por ello cortó los lazos que desde siempre habían unido a Sirius y a Remus.

Así como tampoco interfirió entre los que se formaron entre Sirius y Teddy.

 

Fue antes del primer cumpleaños de Teddy cuando por primera vez Remus discutió con Tonks y frustrado salió de casa con ropa para una noche y acudió al único refugio que conocía como seguro: No con Sirius, sino con Regulus.

El mismo Regulus que bajó a medianoche al piso de Sirius a comunicárselo y entró con su propia llave.

—Remus está arriba —dijo sin más preámbulos, ignorando la pila de papeles sobre la que su hermano trabajaba a esas horas—. Pensé que debías saberlo.

—¿Está...? Pero... ¿Por qué no...?

—Pensé que debía hacértelo saber. Sé que Remus habría estado mejor aquí contigo, pero sospecho que sus motivos son de peso si antes que reunirse contigo prefirió subir un piso más y pedirme asilo a mí.

—¿Debería...?

Regulus se encogió de hombros. —No sé. Elige tú.

Bajo esa consigna, Sirius subió con Regulus a su piso, una copia idéntica en distribución del suyo apenas una planta abajo, y se dirigió directo a la habitación de invitados, donde tocó a la puerta y un quedo “adelante” le dio el permiso que necesitaba para pasar.

Remus no se sorprendió de verlo ahí, al menos no lo demostró, y en su lugar palmeó al lado libre a los pies de la cama y le indicó a Sirius que le hiciera compañía.

Sirius así lo hizo, y muslo con muslo esperó a que fuera Remus quien hablara primero.

—Dora y yo hemos peleado. De nuevo. Por una tontería acerca de las cortinas de la cocina, y francamente... —Remus suspiró—. Ha sido una estupidez que se salió de control. En realidad peleábamos por algo más, pero el maldito pleito de cortinas versus persianas sirvió como catalizador.

—¿Tan terrible fue?

Remus le dirigió una mirada irritada. —Tanto como para hacerme terminar en el piso del hermano de mi examante. ¿Tú qué crees?

—Moony...

—Este matrimonio fue un error —masculló Remus, presionándose la palma de las manos contra los ojos—. Pensé que estaba haciendo lo correcto al casarme, porque Teddy venía en camino y ¿qué mejor razón había que esa? Por fin iba a tener la familia con la que siempre soñé, y... Me engañé creyendo que mi afecto por Dora era amor. No del tipo que alguna vez sentí por ti, por cierto —agregó Remus con un chasqueo de auto-reproche imposible de subyugar—. Sino algo más... ¿Apaciguado? Tenemos muchos más intereses en común de los que alguna vez tuve contigo, pero al parecer eso y un hijo no es todo lo que basta para que un matrimonio pueda celebrar sus bodas de oro.

—Si así lo fuera, Madre y Padre habrían sido felices, Remus —dijo Sirius con calma—, pero tú ya conoces el final de esa historia...

—Seh —coincidió Remus—. Tan sólo quisiera que esto no fuera tan difícil para Teddy. Mis padres... Ellos pasaron por un bache cuando yo era un crío y me diagnosticaron con vitíligo, así que se separaron por un par de meses para decidir si se rendían o luchaban. Fue mamá quien se fue a vivir una temporada con mi tía abuela Irma, y claro, volvía a casa para limpiar y cocinar, era quien me llevaba a la escuela y esperaba por mí a la salida. En realidad, nuestra rutina no cambió gran cosa, pero... Me entristecía por igual. Verlos apenas dirigirse la palabra, siempre cordiales el uno con el otro, pero no era lo mismo... Y papá solía sentarse a fumar en el salón sin parar hasta la mañana en que mamá volvía... Ese no es el futuro que quiero para Teddy.

«Oh, Moony, ¿pero a qué costo?», pensó Sirius, quien sólo atinó a echarle a su amigo un brazo por encima de los hombros y abrazarlo.

Y Remus se lo permitió, igual que permitió después que Sirius lo besara, y que más tarde empujara sus cuerpos a la cama y comenzara a desnudarlo.

Porque no era empezar nada nuevo, sino reanudar algo que tenía toda su vida ocurriendo.

 

—¡Padfoot! —Teddy tiene cinco años, y al igual que Harry a esa edad, apenas puede contener la emoción cuando su padrino pasa a recogerlo un sábado en la mañana para ir juntos al zoológico.

Al vuelo, Sirius consiguió atrapar a Teddy y darle una pequeña vuelta antes de volver a dejarlo en el piso.

—¡Hey, Teddy! ¿Todo listo para el paseo de hoy?

—Casi —respondió el pequeño niño con una amplia sonrisa en donde uno de sus dientes delanteros ya se encuentra ausente—. Mamá está empacando mi lonchera y... ¡Mamá! ¿No has terminado todavía?

Con su ahijado corriendo a la cocina, Sirius no se cortó en entrar a la casa, y esperar paciente a que Teddy estuviera listo para el día de diversión que le espera.

En sí, un paseo como cualquiera excepto que no lo es, porque sus visitas al zoológico son usualmente en verano, cuando el clima es propicio y hay actividades planeadas para los críos que se encuentran de vacaciones, y en esos momentos están en octubre, con un clima helado que no precisamente invita a actividades al aire libre.

Pero claro, eso fue antes de la primera mancha de vitíligo que Tonks encontró en el cuello de Teddy apenas la semana pasada, y sólo porque un compañero de éste en el kindergarten le hizo burla. Fue Remus quien llevó a su hijo al mismo especialista al que acudía él, y el diagnóstico acabó por ser contundente.

Ahí en donde a Remus y a Tonks la noticia les había sentado mal, Teddy sólo se encogió de hombros sin entender cuál era el problema en parecerse a su papá, que ya a esas alturas de la vida apenas tenía porciones de piel con su pigmento normal, pero la tranquilidad había llegado a su fin apenas unos días después, cuando el mismo crío que descubrió la mancha en Teddy se tomó como propia la labor de molestarlo.

Como hijo único, Teddy toleró las burlas del día y que en la hora del receso se le negara la posibilidad de jugar con sus compañeros bajo el pretexto de ser feo, por lo que esa misma noche anunció ante sus padres que ya no iba a volver al kindergarten, y a trompicones les explicó a estos de su día.

Tonks se horrorizó de la crueldad infantil, en tanto que Remus apretó los dientes y se tomó la mañana libre para acudir a la dirección y hablar de ese asunto con las autoridades escolares.

A sabiendas de que lo único que podía hacer por ellos era cuidar de Teddy, Sirius se había tomado también esa mañana libre, y se había ofrecido a llevarlo a donde éste quisiera, incluso si era el zoológico y con ese clima lo único que en realidad le apetecía era beber café en un sitio cerrado.

—¡Listo! ¡Ya podemos irnos! —Salió Teddy de la cocina con su lonchera al hombro, y detrás de él Tonks, que se acercó a saludar a Sirius y de paso a agradecerle por cuidar de su pequeño.

—Eres un encanto, Sirius —le besó Tonks en la mejilla, y éste experimentó un ramalazo de remordimiento porque apenas la tarde anterior Remus había acudido con él para ventilar sus frustraciones con el asunto de Teddy y habían acabado juntos en la cama—. No sé qué haríamos Rem y yo sin ti.

«Probablemente ser más infelices de lo que ya son...», pensó Sirius, que consciente del papel que jugaba en la vida de Remus para darle la estabilidad que su familia de esposa y un hijo no le podían proveer, sentía culpa, pero no la suficiente... Nunca la suficiente.

—Anda, Padfoot —le tiró Teddy de la mano—. Quiero ver los pingüinos. Y los hipopótamos.

—¿Y sabías que hay una nueva camada de lobos bebés?

—¡No!, ¿en serio?

—Muy en serio —dijo Sirius con una sonrisa grande—. Yo nunca bromearía con algo así.

Y dejándose guiar por la manita de Teddy sujetando la suya, se despidió de Tonks y salió con su ahijado a pasar un día en el zoológico.

 

El mismo día en que Sirius cumplió cuarenta, fue el día en que a eso de las tres de la madrugada Regulus bajó a su piso para anunciarle que habían llamado del sanatorio donde tenían a Madre internada porque agonizaba y era el momento de despedirla.

—No será la primera vez que Madre anuncia que se muere y nos deja en ascuas —gruñó Sirius al darse media vuelta con intenciones de dormir unas horas más, pero Regulus no cejó en su empeño.

—No, esta vez es de verdad. Su médico mencionó que ha tenido un infarto, y se niega a recibir tratamiento.

—¿Y qué? Está en una clínica psiquiátrica, nada de lo que le hagan ahí es por voluntad.

—Sirius... Por favor.

Al final resultó ser cierto que Madre estaba en las últimas, por lo que Sirius y Regulus se presentaron varias horas después en el sanatorio y al instante los guiaron a la habitación privada en donde la tenían, apenas con un suero en la mano y aspecto terrible.

La enfermedad, así como un cáncer años atrás que había dejado en remisión de manera milagrosa, habían acabado con la belleza que Madre alguna vez tuviera en viejas fotografías.

Al verla recostada sobre su lecho, el ralo cabello recogido sobre un hombro, los labios resecos, y cansancio infinito en sus facciones, Sirius casi sintió lástima por ella. _Casi_. Pues apenas Madre abrió los ojos y reconoció a sus hijos, no se cortó ni un pelo en volver a su viejo papel de tiranía.

—¿Pero qué tenemos aquí? Si son mis dos más grandes errores...

—Madre —avanzó Regulus un paso adelante, todavía con un leve vacilar de su pierna como consecuencia de su accidente de años atrás a pesar de que no usaba bastón por vanidad, pero al intentar cogerle la mano a su progenitora, ésta la retiró con presteza.

—No me toques. Me das asco —siseó Walburga Black, que incluso en los últimos minutos de su vida terrenal, todavía tenía veneno suficiente para escupirle a su prole.

—Igualmente, Madre —dijo Sirius, tocando a Regulus en la espalda para transmitirle el mismo mensaje que tenía aprendido casi desde nacimiento: “Aguanta, porque eres Black.”

—¿Te duele? —Preguntó Regulus por educación.

—Eso quisieras, maldito bastardo ingrato.

—Tranquila, Madre, o tendré que llamar a las enfermeras para una última dosis de morfina, a menos que prefieras la fiel almohada contra el rostro; tu elección —gruñó Sirius, que en presencia de aquella mujer, sólo podía sentir asco y desprecio; por ella, y también un poco por sí mismo al haber vivido bajo sus reglas.

Con todo, él y Regulus estuvieron a su lado hasta el final, y en extraño momento de morbidez, Sirius no parpadeó al verla exhalar su último aliento y con ello experimentar una extraña libertad que era por partes iguales dicha y miseria. La primera porque estaba fuera de su yugo, la segunda porque quizá ya era demasiado tarde para él.

—Madre se ha ido —musitó Regulus, que lloró—. No estoy seguro de qué sentir...

—Piensa en Barty y tu mente se aclarará —dijo Sirius, que presionó el botón para llamar a la enfermera.

—Y tú, ¿pensarás en Remus? —Preguntó Regulus con ojos anegados en llanto.

—Siempre y para siempre —dijo Sirius, antes de dirigirse a la enfermera que acudió a su llamado y darle órdenes precisas acerca de la disposición del cuerpo de Madre.

Por descontado, un cumpleaños para rememorar el resto de sus días.

 

—Canas, Prongs, ¡malditas canas! —Se quejó Sirius con James cuando con cuarenta y cinco años a cuestas encontró el primer cabello blanco en su hasta entonces inmaculada melena negra—. ¿Qué queda para mí, papillas y una silla de ruedas?

—Oh, ¿en serio es eso lo que te preocupa? —Rebatió James, que con su amigo disfrutaba en el jardín trasero de una deliciosa cerveza—. A tu edad y con tu estado marital...

—Tengo a Reg —dijo Sirius con un quiebre de muñeca.

—Y Reg tiene a Barty. Tal vez ya sería hora de que tú mismo tuvieras a alguien.

«Y lo tengo, querido Prongs», pensó Sirius mientras se conseguía tiempo extra para una mejor respuesta bebiendo de su cerveza. «Puede que no en las mejores circunstancias, pero es mío. Remus es mío.»

Y lo era, tanto como cabía dentro de las posibilidades.

Si bien aquel año Remus y Tonks celebraban su décimo tercer aniversario de bodas, no implicaba entre él y Remus nada más que la edad de Teddy y que a veces la felicidad no venía en la forma más tradicional conocida.

El matrimonio entre Remus y Tonks hacía años que era más bien una unión entre dos personas con un punto en común (en su caso particular, Teddy), y a la par que eran buenos amigos y se ayudaban en las buenas y en las malas como sus votos matrimoniales les servían de garantía, también era cierto que tenían casi una década sin compartir cama, y por lo menos desde que Teddy asistiera a Hogwarts que tampoco habitación.

Ninguno de los dos había hablado de divorcio, al menos todavía no, pero daba lo mismo. Remus todavía tenía el piso en el que había vivido de soltero, y sus planes después de un divorcio serían volver ahí y continuar con su vida de la mejor manera posible.

Sirius no entraba en esa ecuación, incluso si era con éste a quien diario veía a la hora del almuerzo y juntos mantenían una relación tan apasionada dentro y fuera del dormitorio como desde que todo empezara tantos años atrás en Hogwarts.

—Me gustaría verte feliz, Padfoot... —Dijo James de pronto, y antes de que Sirius abriera la boca, agregó—: Feliz de verdad. Con alguien más.

—Los tengo a ustedes —dijo Sirius con sencillez—. A ti como un segundo hermano y a Lily como la hermana que nunca creí tener ni necesitar. A Harry como una especie de sobrino, porque admitámoslo, lo consiento como a uno. Remus juega un rol importante también, lo mismo que Tonks, y no se diga de Teddy que es como un hijo para mí. Todos ustedes me hacen feliz, y es lo único que necesito ahora mismo en mi vida.

—Ya, pero verás... Ahora que lo mencionas... —Se mostró James de pronto un poco taciturno—. Tú y Remus-...

—James —le interrumpió Sirius con una voz fría que éste raras veces le había escuchado—. Si en verdad aprecias nuestra amistad, por favor no sigas.

—Pero... —James suspiró—. Ok.

Y de momento, el tema quedó olvidado.

 

Por supuesto, Lily no era James ni se dejaba amedrentar con tanta facilidad, así que utilizando como pretexto la necesidad de una segunda opinión para elegir el próximo regalo de cumpleaños de su esposo, le pidió a Sirius que se vieran en una tienda departamental y ahí lo abordó entre los maniquís.

—Remus y Tonks se van a divorciar —dijo de la nada, ignorando el par de calcetines con renos que Sirius sostenía como broma para el regalo de James.

—¿Sí? Qué mal. ¿Crees que James aprecie la ropa interior con sus iniciales grabadas? Porque pensaba darle un par de bóxers para su cumpleaños.

—Sirius... —Lily puso los ojos en blanco y lo confrontó—. Lo sé todo, ¿vale?, todo lo que hay entre Remus y tú. ¿Podemos hablar al respecto?

—No —replicó Sirius, escurriéndose entre dos exhibidores con pantalones y buscando la salida más cercana, pero Lily fue detrás de él, y sin importarle que su apostura gritaba ‘déjame en paz, no me sigas’, hizo precisamente eso al sujetarlo por el codo y detener su loca huida—. Evans...

—Hace por lo menos dos décadas que no me apellido así, más de la mitad de mi vida, así que al menos ten la decencia de mirarme a los ojos y decirme que no tienes nada que ver en su decisión de firmar los papeles del divorcio.

Sirius la obedeció, retándola con ojos de pupilas contraídas y un firme no. —En lo absoluto.

—Pero... Después de tantos años...

—No ha sido lo que se dice un matrimonio feliz.

—No, pero lo intentaban por Teddy, y ahora de pronto... —Lily frunció el ceño—. Di por sentado que era por obra tuya, lo siento.

—¿Por qué? —Preguntó Sirius, en verdad confundido.

—¿En verdad me harás decirlo?

—Lily...

—Ok, esto amerita al menos un café —dijo Lily, que tras comprar un par de prendas que ya había elegido de antemano para James, guió a Sirius a una cafetería cercana y la hizo esperarla en una mesa mientras iba por sus bebidas.

A su vuelta traía dos cafés, y también el gesto adusto. —Vamos a sincerarnos el uno con el otro, ¿vale? Yo primero: Sé de lo tuyo con Remus.

—Oh. ¿Puedo al menos saber desde cuándo?

—No lo sé con exactitud, supongo que... ¿Desde siempre? Ok, desde poco antes de graduarnos de Hogwarts. Los vi besarse detrás del invernadero, y supuse que lo mantenían en secreto al menos mientras compartían dormitorio, pero luego... Pasaron demasiados años. Nunca se mudaron juntos. Y después Remus y Tonks...

—Ya, estábamos pasando una mala racha por aquel entonces. Pero en realidad nunca nos separamos, sólo... Nos acostumbramos a una nueva rutina.

—¿En verdad jamás se detuvieron?

—No —dijo Sirius, que bebió de su café antes de continuar—. En todo caso, es Tonks quien se interpuso entre nosotros dos y no al revés. —Una pausa—. Es mi turno para preguntar. ¿Has hablado de esto con James o...?

Lily se mordió el labio inferior. —Sí, lo siento —musitó—. Tenía mis sospechas y quería comprobar si era la única.

—¿Y lo eras?

—No.

—Mierda...

—Está bien, Sirius —dijo Lily, posándole la mano en la rodilla—. Nadie te culpará por su divorcio o ser el tercero en discordia. Puede que tome tiempo, y que haga un par de cabezas girar en su dirección, pero tú y Remus estarán bien.

—Uhm... —Sirius encogió un hombro—. La verdad es que no he hablado de esto con Remus. Él ni siquiera me ha dicho que planea divorciarse, e incluso así, nosotros no... No es así como funcionamos.

—¿De qué hablas?

Sirius exhaló, y el vapor de su café creó una cortina que le ocultó a medias el rictus amargo de los labios. —Piensa: Que Remus y Tonks no estén juntos no hace que lo nuestro sea, bueno, oficial.

—¿No?

—No me lo parece. De hecho, siempre ha sido un acuerdo de... ¿No compromiso? Primero porque en mis veintes todavía no estaba seguro de nada y Madre estaba convencida de casarme con alguna prima lejana; además estaba Reg, y no podía sólo dejar que me desheredaran porque entonces estaría a solas. Luego fueron los treintas de Remus, con Tonks, con Teddy, con... la feliz estampa de la familia perfecta. ¿Quién era yo para decirle que renunciara a su sueño de un hogar?

—Oh, Sirius...

—Tal vez es demasiado tarde para nosotros. Por descontado que este divorcio no influirá en lo que tenemos; no lo hizo su matrimonio y un hijo, mucho menos esto.

—¿Pero no te gustaría amarlo abiertamente? Sin tener que esconderse.

—Supongo que sí. Es un mundo diferente el de ahora al que vivimos antes; más abierto, más tolerante, pero... Las viejas costumbres son difíciles de desenraizar.

—Cualquiera que sea tu decisión —dijo Lily con los ojos húmedos—, los apoyamos. James y yo. En serio.

—Gracias —masculló Sirius, que en todo caso, creyó conveniente esperar.

 

A sus cincuenta y todavía ‘soltero’, Sirius le preguntó a Remus si alguna vez pensaba en volverse a casar.

—¿Qué? No, claro que no —respondió éste con una sonrisa sardónica—. Qué locura, con una vez basta y sobra para saber que no era lo mío y que Dora y yo nos precipitamos en nuestra decisión. Además, no es como si Teddy necesite de una segunda madre.

«No con dos padres», pensó Sirius, al mismo tiempo que Remus agregó:

—Además, ya tiene dos padres, ¿o no?

—Técnicamente soy sólo su padrino.

—También el de Harry, pero ambos sabemos que es sólo un título más, porque en caso de necesitar de un consejo o una segunda opinión, es a ti a quien acuden. A veces incluso para una primera opinión, por mucho que les pese a James y Lily.

—¿Qué puedo decir? Por fin soy la voz de la razón —bromeó Sirius, aunque la sonrisa jamás alcanzó sus ojos y al instante leyó Remus la tristeza oculta.

—¿Qué pasa, Padfoot? ¿A qué viene tan de pronto esa pregunta? —Remus se acercó a Sirius, y a diferencia de éste, se permitió un gesto melancólico—. ¿Es tu manera de pedir mi mano en matrimonio?

—¿Es necesario? —Rebatió Sirius, que entrelazó sus dedos con los de Remus, y tocó con su pulgar el de éste, donde ambos todavía llevaban los anillos que compartían desde su graduación en Hogwarts.

—Nunca hemos sido formales al respecto...

—¿Pero te gustaría serlo? Es decir...

—¿Sí, Padfoot?

—Vamos, Moony. No me tortures.

—No, sólo quiero de ti una confesión.

—Podría hacer varias de esas...

—Con una me basta.

Sirius abrió la boca para hablar, pero Remus le cortó cualquier palabra que estuviera por decir con un beso, y de momento, el resto pasó a segundo plano.

 

Sirius sintió cada uno de los hijos de Harry como nietos propios, y en consecuencia, actuó con ellos como una especie de abuelo consentidor para el que “no” era una palabra inexistente en su vocabulario cuando se trataba de mimarlos, pero quien en verdad se llevó el premio gordo fue Teddy, cuando después de un largo noviazgo con Victoire Weasley anunció durante un almuerzo de fin de semana con los Potter que ella estaba embarazada y planeaban casarse en la brevedad posible.

—Justo como mis padres —bromeó Teddy, y aunque entre los presentes no se encontraba Tonks (ella había vuelto a casarse, y su relación con Remus y el resto de sus amigos se había enfriado), la tensión podía cortarse con un cuchillo.

—Sólo si es en verdad lo que tú... Lo que ambos desean —dijo Remus con gran tacto, evitando mirar a cualquiera de los presentes.

—Es diferente a tu caso con mamá —respondió Teddy sin perder aplomo—. Y estaremos bien. Por fin serás abuelo, seguro que ya habías perdido la ilusión. Y también tú, Sirius. Abuelo honorario.

—El cuarto —dijo éste, alzando su copa con jugo de arándano, porque con cincuenta y nueve años a cuestas y esperanza de vivir muchos más, se cuidaba ahora más que nunca.

—Mientras no hagan competencias por cuál es el mejor nieto, lo acepto —bromeó Harry, y sus hijos se sumaron a la conversación peleando por el puesto del nieto favorito de Sirius, quien se limitó a reír y mencionar que aquel que no lo enviara al hospicio en su vejez ya lo sería por default.

Remus en cambio se mantuvo un tanto taciturno, y no fue sino hasta el postre que se disculpó para salir a tomar un poco de aire que Sirius decidió tomar cartas en el asunto, y aprovechando que todos estaban distraídos, salió en pos de su Moony.

—Oh, no me digas que no estás contento —dijo como saludo al pararse a un lado de Remus y hacer entrechocar sus hombros—. ¿Y qué si ese bebé ha sido un accidente? Teddy y Victoire se aman. Cualquiera con dos ojos de frente puede verlo.

—Ya, pero el paralelismo... No me hagas caso.

—Imposible, Moony —dijo Sirius, apoyando la cabeza en su hombro unos segundos antes de retirarla—. Todo de ti me interesa.

—Ah, seré bueno... —Murmuró Remus con una sombra de sonrisa.

Ahora que estaban mayores, que el mundo era un lugar más abierto de mente, era cuando por fin se sentían capaces de abrirse un poco en afecto y palabras, y aunque más veces que no pasaban la noche en el piso del otro, no por ello se habían mudado juntos ni formalizado nada. En ese limbo que cada vez les resultaba más intolerable pero en el que seguían por simple y llana costumbre de toda una vida, fue Sirius quien de pronto se sintió contagiado por la felicidad reinante en el ambiente para proponerle a Remus un cambio definitivo.

—¿Te quedarías conmigo esta noche?

—Ok.

—¿Y mañana?

—Mmm, tengo que hacer la colada, pero supongo que después puedo ir, sí.

—¿Y pasado mañana?

—¿Sirius?

—¿Y el resto de los días de esta semana?

Remus se giró para mirarlo. —¿A dónde vas con esas preguntas?

—Tan sólo pensaba en lo poco que me apetece verte marchar en cada ocasión, y nada mejor que... Mudarnos juntos para siempre, ¿no crees? Será como cuando éramos adolescentes y compartíamos dormitorio en Hogwarts.

—Eras tan desordenado —dijo Remus con una media sonrisa a punto de manifestarse en sus labios—. Yo roncaba como tractor, pero tú hablabas dormido...

—¿Y, qué con eso?

—No sé... Mudarnos juntos estaría bien, pero ambos tenemos pisos, y con un nieto o nieta en camino...

—Podríamos comprar una casa. No es como si el dinero fuera un problema —dijo Sirius con naturalidad—. Algo en el campo, y dedicarnos yo a la jardinería y a mi proyecto de reparar una motocicleta desde cero, en tanto que tú podrías leer y por fin escribir ese libro detectivesco del que siempre hablaste... Sería perfecto para nuestros años de retiro.

Remus lo encaró, y mirándolo directo a los ojos por largos segundos, buscó en él cualquier atisbo de duda sin encontrar nada.

—¿Lo dices en serio?

—Tanto como que mi nombre es Sirius...

—Oh, ese chiste tan malo —rezongó Remus, que con todo le echó los brazos a los hombros y lo besó—. Sí.

—¿Sí?

—¡Sí! —Exclamó Remus, que de pronto se separó un poco—. Espera... ¿Cómo le diremos a nuestros amigos? ¿A Teddy? ¿Y Harry?

—Sospecho —dijo Sirius, rememorando fragmentos de conversaciones en los últimos años donde amigos y familia, personas que encajaban en esas dos categorías también, le habían insistido en hacer de Remus un hombre decente— que eso no será un problema.

—¿No?

—No.

—Pues bien.

Y bien fue.

 

—Veo que lo tuyo era un gusto por los Black, pero no todos somos Black como un Black de verdad, ¿uh? —Dijo Dora al visitar a Remus en su nueva casa y traer consigo una botella de vino como regalo por su nuevo hogar.

—Dora...

—Oh, es un chiste. Sabes que estoy feliz por ti como el que más —replicó ella con ligereza, y Remus optó por creerle desde que su matrimonio era historia del pasado y ella tenía a alguien más en su vida.

Con Dora habían llegado Teddy y Victoire a sumarse al resto de los invitados que estaban ahí con ellos de celebración, esta última con una barriga de siete meses y dolor de espalda, pero feliz por su suegra y tres suegros, así que se podía hablar de un final feliz.

Sirius al menos así lo explicaba, pues no hacía más que un par de semanas atrás cuando en Inglaterra se había despenalizado cualquier unión homosexual ante el gobierno, y él y Remus habían sido de los primeros en contraer matrimonio y de paso aparecer en los diarios con la llamada ‘Épica historia de amor’ que habían protagonizado desde su adolescencia y que abarcaba la mayor parte de su vida adulta.

Oficialmente reconocidos como Black-Lupin ante la ley, habían hecho la transición de amigos, en secreto amantes, a marido y marido frente a sus amigos y familia como si tal cosa, y ya que lo suyo era un secreto a voces para el que ninguno se había sorprendido, las reacciones variaron entre el apoyo absoluto a la felicidad más sincera.

Aunque nunca tan sincera como entre Sirius y Remus, que por fin viviendo su más oscura fantasía casi a punto de cruzar a la sexta década de su vida, sentían que los muros tras los que se habían escondido eran sólo escombros que como protección y encierro ya no lo eran más.

En cambio, eran libres, y en sus propios términos, esa libertad al lado uno del otro era lo único que podían pedir para el resto de sus días.

 

/*/*/*/*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y hemos llegado al final, que si no es feliz, no me sabe. Les costó lo suyo, ¿eh?, pero espero que el sufrimiento haya valido la pena.  
> La canción en la que está basado el fic en verdad fue toda una inspiración, y espero haberle hecho justicia.  
> Ya tengo para el próximo miércoles un fic listo para publicarse, así que con suerte nos volveremos a ver en otra ocasión.   
> Graxie por leer hasta el final~! :)

**Author's Note:**

> Empiezo fic nuevo, basado en una canción de 5SOS que en verdad me inspiró para hacer un Wolfstar donde Sirius jamás huyera de Grimmauld Place y en su lugar obedeciera a su madre. Les advierto, hay angst a morir (y también un final feliz) así que están advertidas.


End file.
